


Als wäs das esrte Mal

by NiaBeilschmidtBodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, Some Humor, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Marco Bott
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaBeilschmidtBodt/pseuds/NiaBeilschmidtBodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del título: Como si fuera la primera vez. Creí que jamás volvería a verle, que le había perdido para siempre. No se como no me dí cuenta antes que le tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba. Lo único malo es que no era del todo como antes, algo en él había cambiado, pero aún así, lucharía por no perderle nunca.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Als wäs das esrte Mal

Es cierto eso de que lo último en lo que piensas antes de morir es en aquello que más quieres, al menos a mi me pasó.

 

 

Hemos vuelto a fracasar, de nuevo, como las otras tres veces que hemos salido de los muros, joder, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir así? Lo único que hacemos es tropezar con la misma piedra una y otra vez, una y otra vez, y estoy seguro de que todos lo saben perfectamente… Pero no hacen nada para remediarlo, aún que ahora mismo no estamos para pensar en otra cosa que no sea sobrevivir, la verdad. Hemos acabado separados por grupos, intentando despistar así a los titanes que nos rondaban, que no son precisamente pocos… Me ha tocado ir con Armin y, tristemente, Eren, no había otro… No… Tenía que ser el cretino de Eren. Ahora que lo pienso, si Mikasa me oyera pensar esto… prefiero no pensarlo. Avanzamos con lo caballos para evitarlos y huir así de los ataques más fácilmente, este bosque está realmente lleno de titanes, no recordaba que antes hubiera tantos. No se si los demás estarán en la misma situación que nosotros, sinceramente espero que no, por que estamos bien jodidos. Y cuando digo bien jodidos quiero decir BIEN jodidos. Los tres estamos bastante cansados y con alguna herida que otra, quieras que no eso siempre hace que el ritmo de ralentice. Es decir, o encontramos algún lugar donde refugiarnos o nos comen. Simple. Y no voy a dejar que eso pase, no después de…

 

– ¡Jean! ¡A tu izquierda! –

 

Escucho la voz de Armin y rápidamente vuelvo en mí, mirando seguidamente donde me indicó que lo hiciera. Hay un titán, un titán hambriento y cabreado. ¡Premio para Jean! ¡Como no! Agarro firmemente las riendas de mi caballo e intento evitarlo zigzagueando un poco mientras avanzo lo más rápido que puedo, pero aún así me alcanza con una de sus grandes y asquerosas manos, dejándome una profunda herida con una de sus uñas en el costado. Suelto un grito ahogado y desenvaino una de las espadas para hacerle algún que otro corte en los dedos y volver la vista hasta Eren y Armin, dándome entonces cuenta de que se han quedado atrás. Les he perdido de vista. Se han quedado atrás o algún titán ha encontrado ya la comida de hoy… claro… Trago saliva sonoramente y logro acelerar un poco más hasta dejar atrás a todos los titanes de antes.

 

Después de un largo rato, logro encontrar un pequeño hueco entre los árboles donde poder descansar y revisar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, creo que el titán que casi me agarra le hizo algún daño. Hoy tengo una suerte tremenda. Oh, esperad, no lo he mencionado, nada más bajarme del caballo ha huido como si no hubiera mañana… que quizás no lo haya. Sinceramente yo hubiera echo lo mismo. Estoy muy agotado, hay más titanes de lo que pensábamos y cada vez vienen más… y al final el puñetero titán si que había llegado hasta la puñetera parte del puñetero gas del puñetero equipo con sus asquerosas y puñeteras manazas… como era de esperar, no funciona el gas… ¡Dios! ¡En serio! ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas siempre en los peores momentos?! Estoy intentando arreglarlo como puedo tras un árbol, rezando para que ningún titán aparezca así por que si, no me gustaría llevarme un susto justo ahora que tengo el equipo medio desarmado y con las piezas medio desperdigadas… Y si pronto lo pienso pronto me pasa, no podía estarme calladito y concentrarme en arreglar esta mierda, no. Uno de los titanes de quince metros que rondaba por allí se fija en mí, joder, aún no he acabado de arreglar esta mierda y la puñetera herida de antes me duele cada vez más, ¿no puedes irte a por otro? No se, a por Eren, por ejemplo… Me harías un favor si vas un ratito a por él… si está vivo… Pero ya está muy cerca como para ponerse a pensar es eso, demasiado cerca… No creo que pueda arreglar esta mierda así, creo que no tengo mas opción que dejarlo aquí y correr mientras rezo todo lo que se por mi vida. Y lo hago, aún que la verdad no tengo muchas esperanzas de salir de aquí con la suerte de conservar la vida. Claro, no me voy de allí sin antes rozar uno de los cables de las espadas de un tirón, no soy tan tonto aún como para irme sin algo con lo que defenderme. Que tenga unas esperanzas nulas de salir con vida no significa que me vaya a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Comienzo a correr en dirección contraria a aquél titán, esquivando otros tantos e intentando que no me viesen mientras sujetaba la herida con la mano derecha, no me interesa tener otro titán pegado al culo en este momento. Corro cuanto puedo, mirando alguna vez que otra hacia atrás, parece que he tenido suerte y no me ha tocado uno rápido… creo que con más suerte dentro de poco le habré perdido del todo. Bajo un poco la cabeza para acelerar algo más, moviendo las piernas lo más rápido que puedo mientras me agarro un poco más el costado, ya que cuando más corro más y más me duele. Tal vez así… Duele igual, pero no tengo otra opción, es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Cuando me digno a volver a levantar la cara me encuentro con el pié de otro titán frente a mí. Obviamente me doy con el en toda la cara, de pleno, tan fuerte que incluso retrocedo un poco antes de caer de golpe al suelo algo mareado. Me quedo un momento con los ojos cerrados, casi sin poder abrirlos a causa del golpe, todo me da vueltas ahora mismo. ¡Muy bien Jean! ¡Oficialmente eres un puñetero imán para los titanes! Oigo y noto, gracias a las vibraciones del suelo, como el titán que me perseguía y otro que viene por la derecha se acercan lentamente, ya que lo tenía casi perdido voy y me encuentro con otros dos titanes… Hay que joderse. Abro levemente un ojo y observo al titán con el que acabo de chocarme, mirándolo desde aquí parece que es otro de quince metros, más suerte y me encuentro con el colosal… Joder… ¿Voy a morir así…? ¿En medio de algún lugar que ni siquiera conozco…? ¿Sin ser capaz de poder defenderme a causa del aturdimiento…? Ya casi no tengo fuerzas ni para mantener los párpados abiertos, supongo que es mi final. Dejo los brazos tendidos en el suelo, dejando de sostener la herida mientras sigo sosteniendo la espada aún en la otra mano… Ni siquiera en este momento puedo olvidarte… soy incapaz de alejarte de mi mente un momento… siempre estás presente en mis pensamientos… Marco… El titán con el que me había chocado me coge firmemente y me aprieta, haciendo que soltase un leve grito ahogado mientras va levantándome poco a poco del suelo. Ahora si que no tengo ninguna escapatoria.

 

Marco… ¿Sentiste el mismo miedo que estoy sintiendo yo ahora mismo? ¿Estabas tan indefenso? ¿Pudiste al menos defenderte? ¿En tus últimos momentos… tú… también pensaste en alguien…? Y si es así… ¿En quien…? Tengo tantas preguntas… Aún que supongo que se quedarán sin responder. ¿Sabes? Lo cierto es que mi única razón por la que estoy aquí, dentro del escuadrón de reconocimiento, luchando contra los titanes era por ti… Es por ti… Agarro la espada con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan y la levanto hasta llevarla a mis labios para besarla lo mas dulcemente que puedo. Justo en ese momento me viene a la mente aquel momento cuando estábamos recargando el gas en Trost, y lo que Marco me dijo. _“No eres fuerte, Jean. Por esa razón eres capaz de entender a los débiles. A demás eres bueno para juzgar las situaciones. Siempre sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿No es así?”_ No siempre se lo que debo hacer… Ahora no tengo ni la más mínima idea… _“Por eso pude escapar. Por eso pude sobrevivir”_ No… No lo hiciste… Sabias perfectamente que no lo harías cuando me salvaste de aquel titán… No tomé la decisión adecuada… ¿Por qué fuiste tan tonto de hacerlo? ¿Y por qué fui tan gilipollas como para dejarte hacerlo?… ¿Acaso…lo hiciste…por que confiabas en mí…? Si es así… ¿Por qué…? … Siendo sincero, no lo puedo entender, no soy capaz de hacerlo. No entiendo como tuviste el valor de confiar en mí sabiendo todos los errores que cometí y las vidas que se perdieron por culpa de mis decisiones. No entiendo por que seguiste apoyándome y levantándome cuando caía. Incluso ahora que no estás. No puedo fallarte, no puedo quedarme aquí esperando a que este desgraciado me devore sabiendo que te estoy fallando _. “Eres capaz de tomar las mejores decisiones en el campo de batalla”_ Confiabas en eso, y no pienso volver a fallarte, de nuevo eres mi única razón para seguir luchando, la única razón que me lleva a sacar fuerzas de donde no las hay, incluso ahora cuando no hay nada que hacer. Noto el aliento de aquel titán sobre mi cuerpo y abro los ojos, observando como me lleva ahora hasta uno de sus enormes ojos grisáceos. Rápidamente, sin dudarlo ni pensarlo mucho, agarro la espada con fuerza de nuevo y la clavo en aquel ojo, rasgándolo por completo antes de que me soltara del todo. Sorprendentemente, consigo caer de pié, aún que olvidé por completo la herida de mi costado, por lo que el golpe hizo que me acordara pero bien de ella. Obviando como puedo el dolor, corro hacia sus pies para hacerle unos cortes y hacer que cayera, pudiendo así cortar su nuca más fácilmente. Con suerte, cae hacia delante, dejando su punto débil totalmente a merced de mi única espada.

 

Ya muerto, me giro para atacar, agarrando de nuevo mi costado, a los otros dos titanes que tenía detrás y que casi olvido, pero para mi sorpresa uno de ellos ya estaba tendido muerto en el suelo. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí…? No hay nadie más cerca que haya podido matarlo, y el otro titán es imposible que lo haya echo, estoy seguro de que no es Eren, y es totalmente imposible que sea otro de los nuestros. Y a todo esto… no se donde de ha metido… Espero que no esté escondido esperando a que baje la guardia, por que no pienso hacerlo. Pienso luchar hasta el último aliento que me quede.

 

Después de varios minutos esperando… sigo esperando… Y esperando… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo mas me va a tener esperando?! ¡¿Le divierte o que?! ¡A mi no me hace ni puta gracia! Gruño con fuerza y apunto hacia… realmente ninguna parte. – ¡Tu! ¡Cabrón! ¡Se que estás ahí! ¡Sal ahora mismo y da la cara! – Totalmente cabreado miro a todas partes hasta dar con una enorme silueta a mi derecha que coincide con la de un titán.

 

Por lo que puedo captar, está sentado en el suelo, sobre las piernas y con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, así que no se decir con certeza cuanto puede medir. Lo que si puedo decir con seguridad es que parece muy relajado, tal vez sea el que se ha comido a Eren y Armin y ahora no tiene hambre… quien sabe… Me giro hasta él para mirarle mejor, este no se mueve ni un milímetro, parece estar observándome detenidamente, sin perder de vista ni uno de mis movimientos. Esto realmente da bastante miedo… bueno, miedo lo que es miedo… no… Bueno vale, si que tengo miedo, lo admito. ¿Qué loco no tendría miedo ahora?... Obviando a Hanji, claro… ella es realmente un caso a parte… Noto como mueve un poco uno de sus brazos hacia arriba, ¿A caso quiere aplastarme con el brazo? Atrévete si eres capaz bestia inmunda. Vuelvo rápidamente a apuntarle con la espada antes de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin quitarle ojo, ya que él tampoco lo hace. Levanta un poco más el brazo hasta echar algunos árboles hacia los lados, dejándolos medio doblados con facilidad para que los rayos de luz entraran dentro de aquél denso y oscuro bosque. Joder, como me acaba de encandilar eso, la madre que lo parió… Un par de rayos inciden de pleno en mi cara y me medio ciegan un momento. ¿Quiere dejarme ciego o que? ¿A que mierda juega? Maldito cabrón… No veo nada… Doy rápidamente unos pasos más hacia atrás mientras sigo apuntándole con la espada (Creo que lo hago… supongo…) hasta que mi espalda choca con el tronco de un árbol. Comienzo a temblar un poco antes de notar como los rayos dejan de darme en la cara de repente… ¿Ya me ha metido en su boca? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Sin avisar? No he notado que me coja… No se nota nada diferente… ni viscoso… no puede ser eso… Con algo más de miedo, trago saliva y abro uno de los ojos lentamente hasta que doy con lo que es, abriendo ahora los dos ojos rápidamente y por completo. Aquél titán estaba tapándome el sol con uno de sus dedos. En serio… ¿Qué clase de titán eres tú? Pareces un buenazo… ¿Acaso eres como…Jaeger…? Y si es así, ¿Eres alguien que conozco…? Me fijo ahora en su cara, intentando ver algo que me haga reconocerle.

 

Es, por lo que parece, un titán de quince metros… tal vez algo más. Corpulento y con algunos trozos de piel y algunos otros trozos de cara con músculo visto. Tiene una expresión calmada y casi podría decir que también algo triste, parecía pesarle el cuerpo, como si estuviera cansado… Quizás si fue él quien luchó contra el titán de antes… Seguro que está cansado… E-Espera, espera… ¿Estoy preocupándome por un titán? ¡¿Por un titán?! ¡¿POR UN JODIDO Y PUÑETERO TITÁN CABRÓN HIJO DE SU PUTA MADRE?! ¡JEAN! ¡NI PENSARLO! ¡NO TIENES PRUEBAS DE QUE SEA COMO EREN! ¡NI DE QUE SEA UN TITÁN “BUENO”! ¡NI DE QUE TE HAYA AYUDADO CON E…! Vale… después de ver la herida que tiene en el brazo, casi ya regenerada, sobra la última frase... Si que había sido él el que estuvo luchando con el titán… Pero aún así es otro titán… Aún que tengo curiosidad… Trago saliva y me voy acercando muy poco a poco a él, aún temblándome las piernas un poco. Aún no se ha movido de donde estaba, solo mueve su dedo para ir tapándome el sol mientras avanzo… Lo que yo decía, un buenazo, un buenazo pero de los tontos. Paro a unos metros delante de él y levanto la cabeza para buscar sus ojos, encontrándolos segundos después. Vuelvo a tragar sonoramente saliva mientras bajo un poco la espada, sin fiarme aún.

 

– ¿Has sido tu quien ha luchado con el otro titán…? – No mueve absolutamente nada, solamente me observa detenidamente, aún con el dedo tapándome el sol. – ¿…Quien eres…? – Este ladea un poco la cabeza, como si no hubiera entendido la pregunta. ¿Será simplemente un titán anormal… muy anormal? No… si lo fuera me hubiera destrozado hace tiempo… Suspiro y vuelvo a centrarme un poco en él. – A ver… Como te lo puedo explicar… – Llevo una mano a mi barbilla y boca mientras bajo la mirada, pensando alguna otra forma de decirlo y que pueda entenderme… – Quizás… – Susurro para mi mismo y vuelvo a levantar la mirada. – ¿Me conoces…? – Digo lento y vocalizando. El titán parpadeó un par de veces, mirándome ahora con más énfasis. – Soy Jean Kirschtein. – Nada mas oír mí nombre abrir los ojos rápidamente mientras baja lentamente la mano que me tapaba el sol, por lo que vuelve a cegarme, ahora un poco menos, el sol. Parece… ¿Sorprendido? – Entonces me conoces… por lo que tienes que ser como Eren… – Trago saliva sonoramente. – Puedes volver a tu forma humana, no te haré nad-… – Rápidamente mueve la mano hacia mí. Claro, no me esperaba que hiciera nada, así que casi como un acto reflejo alzo de nuevo la espada hasta apuntarle, aún que no me he dado cuenta de lo cerca que tengo ya su mano y la clavo profundamente en uno de sus dedos, sin querer. De nuevo rápidamente y un poco asustado, aparta la mano, cerrándola en el puño mientras me mira ahora con la cara algo más tristona. Ag, mierda, fue un acto-reflejo, no quería asustarle… ni mucho menos hacerle daño… – ¡L-Lo siento! – Me disculpo lo más rápido que puedo. – ¡No quería hacer eso! ¡Lo hice sin pensar! ¡Lo siento! – Tiro la espada y subo un poco más manos sobre mi cabeza. – ¿Ves? ¡Ya no hay peligro! – Oh… vaya… estoy desarmado frente a un titán que no tengo ni idea de cómo puede reaccionar, eres verdaderamente un genio, y encima te acabas de disculpar. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco del todo. Este se muestra indeciso, sin saber si volver a acercar la mano o no; yo en mi caso no se si quedarme aquí o echar a correr cuanto puedo y salir de aquí en busca de alguien… bueno… si la puñetera herida me deja… no ha dejado la puta de dolerme en ningún momento. La muy puta. Suelto un leve gruñido y llevo la mano hasta la herida, apartándola seguidamente para verla casi totalmente ensangrentada a causa de la herida. – Ag… joder, aún sangra mucho… – Limpio como puedo mi mano en mi mientras el titán acerca muy poco a poco la mano hacia mí. Más lento que antes. Intento no moverme mucho, observando de reojo la mano que ahora se acerca con suavidad. Cierro un poco los ojos cuando noto uno de sus dedos por mi mejilla y pelo, bajándolo seguidamente hasta la herida. Abro lo ojos y me quejo, mirando como gradualmente cambia la expresión de su cara por una de preocupación. Creo que es la primera vez que veo a un titán mostrar sentimientos. – Tranquilo… no es nada… – Si, si que lo era, pero no me iba a servir de nada tener un titán preocupado por mi… Dios, en serio, cada vez que reflexiono más sobre la situación en la que estoy ahora, menos entiendo todo y más loco me creo. Aún con la misma expresión, se acerca muy levemente hacia mí. Sin quitarle ojo a la herida. Hmm… quizás piense qu-

 

– ¡¡Jean!! ¡¿Qué mierda haces ahí parado?! ¡¿Es que estás loco?! –

Esa voz… Me giro rápido hacia atrás. – ¡Eren! ¡Armin! ¡¿Qué-…?! –

– ¡¿ES QUE NO VES ESE JODIDO TITÁN FRENTE A TI?! ¡¿ESTÁS CIEGO?! ¡¡CORRE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!! –

– ¡Él es-…! – No se de donde, aparece alguien que me coge desde atrás y me sube hasta una de las ramas de los árboles. – ¡Eh! ¡¿Qué coño-…?! – Es Reiner.

– ¡¿Qué haces sin el equipo?! ¡¿Quieres morir o que?! – Gruñe mientras me deja apoyado sobre la rama. – ¡Si no hubiéramos encontrado a tu caballo a saber que hubiera sido de ti! –

– ¡Se me estropeó! ¡Joder! ¡Y él ca-…! Espera… ¿Qué es eso…? – Señalo con la mirada a una red que hay a unos metros sobre el titán, a nuestra altura.

– Ah… Se empeñaron en capturarlo. Dicen que es un espécimen raro… –

 

            Seguro que ha sido idea de Hanji… Lo tengo clarísimo… Está clarísimo… Bueno, la verdad es que prefiero eso a que lo maten sin más, siento yo también curiosid-…

 

– ¡Jean! ¡¿Ese titán te ha hecho la herida del costado?! – Pregunta Bertholdt con preocupación mientras me levanta un poco el brazo y se pone en cuclillas, observando la herida.

– Ahg… No, esto lo hizo otro… – Giro un poco el cuerpo para ver un poco mejor la herida, cosa que no había echo antes. Joder, es mas profunda de lo que pensaba. Con razón no para de dolerme. Normal. – No estoy seguro… es una tontería… pero creo que este titán… puede ser como Eren… – Rápidamente el alto y el rubio se miran mutuamente, volviendo luego a mirarme.

– Tenemos que curarte esa herida… – Me coge Reiner en su espalda y luego vuelve a mirar a Bertholdt.

– Esper-…–

– Cállate. – Simplemente dice antes de hacerle un gesto con la cabeza al alto y comenzar a moverse rápido por los árboles.

 

            Antes de salir de allí pude ver como dejan la red caer sobre el titán, este no hizo nada, solamente dejó que la red le atrapase mientras cerraba los ojos. En serio, o este titán es DEMASIADO buenazo o es tonto directamente. Ni siquiera hizo por deshacerse de ellas…

 

– Jean. – Me llama Reiner mientras me carga en su espalda, sacándome de mis pensamientos. – ¿Por qué crees que ese titán puede ser… como Eren? –

– Bueno… realmente no estoy completamente seguro de ello, ya que no lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero… creo que me salvó… Y bueno… no parecía querer comerme ni nada por el estilo… casi al contrario. Ya lo has visto. –

El rubio se queda unos instantes en silencio, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre todo lo que acababa de decir. – Ya veo… Supongo que si es cierto lo que dices cabe la posibilidad de que sea como Eren… ¿Tienes a alguien en mente…? – Parece estar bastante interesado. Normal, la verdad.

Niego con a cabeza. – No puede ser nadie del escuadrón… ni nadie que conocemos… Y tampoco he visto algún rasgo característico en él. – Vuelvo a mirar hacia atrás sin ahora poder ver al titán.

– Tranquilo, no lo matarán. – Dice con toda la seguridad del mundo. – Bertholdt les explicará todo. Cuando Hanji lo sepa se ocupará personalmente de su seguridad. –

– De acuerdo… –

 

            Después de un rato, ahora en silencio, llegamos al Cuartel General de Investigación. Durante el camino no era capaz de quitarme de la cabeza al puñetero titán… Pensando en si le estarían haciendo daño… o algo… ya casi pienso mas en el que en Mar- Oh no, oh no, OH NO, JEAN, ESO NO, ESO SI QUE NO, NI SE TE OCURRA PILLARLE CARIÑO A UNO DE LOS PUTOS CABRONES QUE MATARON A TU… ¡MEJOR AMIGO! ¡ESO! ¡MEJOR AMIGO! ¡CUÁNTO MÁS SUFRA MEJOR! ¡QUE SE JODA!

 

            Nada mas llegar vamos directos a la enfermería, no hay nadie por allí aún, supongo que están a punto de llegar. Reiner rápidamente me desinfecta y cura la herida, parece que tiene algo de experiencia en esto. Ya con gran parte del pecho vendado se escuchan los caballos de los demás llegar, el primero en entrar a la habitación es Bertholdt.

 

– Chicos, ya estamos aquí. – Se adentra hasta quedarse a nuestro lado. – ¿Qué tal tu herida? – Dice mientras observa fijamente la zona vendada.

– Bien… va bien, no creo que tarde mucho en cicatrizar. – Bajo mi camisa lentamente, intentando no darme mucho por la zona. – ¿…Habéis traído al titán…? –

– Más bien ha venido con nosotros, no ha puesto ningún tipo de resistencia. – Dice antes de mirar a Reiner.

La verdad, es que eso me acaba de impactar bastante. – ¿Ha venido por propia voluntad? ¿En serio? Ni si quiera cuando Eren se convierte lo hace… –

– Si… – Suspira Reiner antes de mirarme. – ¿Sabes? Cada vez me creo más eso de que este titán puede ser un humano, y tal vez de los nuestros. –

            Rápida y sonriente, aparece por la puerta la líder del departamento del equipo de investigaciones del escuadrón de reconocimiento, Hanji Zoe. – ¡Hey chicos! ¡Venid cuanto antes al patio! ¡Haremos recuento para averiguar si este amor de titán es alguien del escuadrón! ~ – Después de eso se gira dando saltitos mientras sale hacia el patio.

– Vaya, parece entusiasmada. – Dice Reiner mientras se adelanta hasta la puerta, y justo después de el lo hace Bertholdt.

Me levanto y voy tras ellos, poniéndome junto al alto. – Si, se ha pasado todo el viaje observando sonriente al titán, se nota que de veras le gusta estudiarlos. Debe estar deseando saber quien se esconde tras él. –

– Seguro que no tanto como yo… – Rápida y sincronizadamente los dos me miran, desacelerando el ritmo mientras el rubio sube una ceja. – ¿…Qué…? – Digo sin entender por que lo hacen.

– ¿No tanto… como tú…? – Dice el alto, sin parar el paso.

Mierda, creí que no me oirían… – Ehh… pues…bueno… quería decir que también tengo curiosidad por sabes quien hay… – Me rasco la nuca antes de levantar la mirada, observando aún sus ojos sobre mí. – ¡Mirad al frente y vamos ya! – Me hago sitio entre ellos y saldo rápido, dejándoles un poco atrás antes de llegar donde se encontraban los demás.

 

Comienzan a decir nuestros nombres, asegurándose una y otra vez de que la lista esta completa. Nos nombran a todos, Sasha, Reiner, Armin, Eren, Mikasa… Todos estamos presentes…

 

– Espera… ¿E-Están todos? ¿De verdad? – Hanji coge la lista con fuerza y la revisa una y otra vez. Parece que no hay ningun error. – ¿Entonces… De veras es un cambiante…? – Rápidamente, se introduce entre nuestro pequeño grupo, parece estar buscando a alguien. Y lo encontró, joder si lo encontró, me buscaba a mí. Trago saliva y me mantengo recto. – ¿Jean Kirschtein? –

– S-Si, soy yo. –

– Acompáñame, rápido. – Rápida como un rayo, va hacia Jaeger y le dice algo a él también. Seguidamente obedezco y voy tras ella, Jaeger hace lo mismo, así que supongo que le habrá dicho lo mismo que a mí.

– Hey, Eren, ¿Sabes donde nos lleva…? – Digo en voz baja mientras miro de reojo a la chica.

Este niega, mirándola también. –No… No se estará pensando ahora mismo… –

 

Suspiro y sigo la marcha tras la líder del escuadrón. Llegamos a una zona donde no había estado antes, hay unos grandes y altos muros que separan aquella zona del resto. Paramos frente a una gran puerta con lo que parece un fuerte revestimiento. Hanji abre cuidadosamente la puerta y mira hacia Eren.

           

– Entrarás tu primero. – Esta se adentra en los grandes muros.

– S-Si. – Seguidamente, lo hace Jaeger.

– Ehh… Perdone… ¿Qué quiere enseñarnos… o lo que sea, exactamente? –

Sonriente, se da la vuelta y me mira. – Quiero comprobar que tu teoría es cierta ~ –

– ¿Mi teoría? ¿Qué teoría? – Rápida cierra la puerta, dejándome al otro lado.

 

Me apoyo cerca de la puesta a esperar que terminen. No se que coño tenemos que ver en todo esto ese y yo, que yo sepa nada… Al menos yo no…

 

Después de unos pocos segundos, se abre la puerta. – Puedes pasar, pero no hagas ningún ruido, ¿De acuerdo? –

– De acuerdo. – Cojo bastante aire y entro, casi con miedo de lo que me puede esperar ahí dentro.

 

Nada más entrar puedo ver al titán justo en frente, está apoyado en el muro con los ojos cerrados, a simple vista parecía estar muerto, pero se puede notar perfectamente el lento subir y bajar de su pecho a causa de su respiración. Tiene las piernas encogidas, algo pegadas a su cuerpo, al igual que sus manos, aún que estas estaban apoyadas en el suelo. Parecía algo cabizbajo, supongo que será por eso de estar encadenado y esas cosas. Supongo. La chica volvió a indicarme con el dedo que no dijera nada antes de andar hacia el titán.

 

– Ángel ~ ¿Qué tal estás? ~ –

Miro a Eren con cara de  “¿Por qué coño le ha llamado Ángel?” – Le ha llamado así… No se por que la verdad. – Supongo que por que es un buenazo…

– ¿Aún estás triste? – Dice ahora la chica con tono bastante triste. – ¡Anímate! ¡Mira! ¡Traje a otra persona para animarte! ~ – Sonriente, se gira hacia mí. – ¡Acércate! ~ – Algo tenso, me acerco poco a poco, la verdad es que verlo ahora más de cerca me impone bastante. – Hey, Ángel, ¿Te suena el nombre de Jean? –  Rápidamente, este levanta la cabeza, escuchando atentamente. – ¡Wow! ¡Eso parece haberte despertado! ¿Por qué no abres lo ojos y le ves? ~ – Le acaricia levemente la pierna antes de girarse. Dios, no se como es capaz de hacer eso tan tranquilamente. – ¡Venga Jean! Dile algo ~ –

Trago saliva y la miro, susurrando. – ¿Q-Que le digo…? –

 

Justo en ese momento el titán abre los ojos, parecía estar buscando algo, o alguien. Hecho casi en un acto reflejo unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando mis espadas hasta darme cuenta de que no llevo el equipo. El titán, sin moverse, se queda mirándome fijamente cuando encuentra mi mirada.

 

– Eso quiere decir que le conoces ~ ¿Puedes decirnos quien eres? Nos ahorrarías mucho trabajo ~ – 

– ¿Entonces…? – Empieza Jaeger. – ¿Eres como yo…? –

Poco a poco Áng… digo, el titán empieza a cambiar la expresión de su cara a una más triste y apagada mientras asiente. – ¡Aw! ¿¡Entiendes nuestro idioma!? ¡Eso es nuevo! ~ – Dice Hanji totalmente entusiasmada y feliz mientras revolotea alrededor del titán. – ¿Puedes hablar? – Este, niega.

– Una pregunta… Si estábamos todos… ¿Cómo es que me conoces? Es… imposible… – Recapacito mientras la puerta que tenemos detrás se abre, dejando ver ahora al oficial Levi.

– ¿Habéis conseguido saber quien es ya? – Dice con su típico y serio tono de voz.

– ¡Hola Levi! ~ No, aún no, pero estamos avanzando. ~ –

– Ya sabes que eso no nos sirve. Y también sabes cuales son las órdenes de Erwin. –

– P-Pero… –

– Nada de peros. – Anda hasta quedar se a mi lado. – ¿Tu eres Jean? –

Debería empezar a contar las veces que me hacen esa pregunta últimamente… – Si, soy yo. –

– Bien. – Me coge del brazo y me pone de frente al titán. – Vas a sernos de gran ayuda. –

– ¡Levi! ¡No quiero que Ángel sufra! – ¿Sufrir…? ¿Por qué…?

 

Rápido, el oficial me deja de un golpe de rodillas en el suelo, aún de frente al titán. Levanto la cara para mirarle y veo como intenta estirar una de sus manos hacia nosotros, mirándome, por lo que parece, preocupado mientras el oficial sujeta con fuerza mi pelo y tira hacia arriba.

 

– ¡Levi! ¡¿Qué clase de órdenes te ha dado Erwin?! – Casi grita Eren mientras se acerca al oficial unos pasos.

Justo en ese momento noto una superficie fina y fría sobre mi nuca. Oh, mierda… – ¡Oye! ¡¿Q-Qué mierda intentas hacer?! –

El titán se muestra mucho más nervioso que antes, tirando un poco más de las cadenas sin quitarnos ojo ni un solo momento, sobre todo a Levi y mí. – A ver, voy a dejarte las cosas claras. Si no sales ahora de ese titán mataré a Jean. –

Oír eso casi me deja blanco y sin respiración, donde coño me he metido... – ¡Levi! ¡Para! –

 

Hanji intenta acercarse a nosotros, pero el titán pone bruscamente un pié en el suelo, haciendo que vibrara con fuerza y que casi perdieran el equilibrio. Por suerte yo ya estoy medio en el suelo, así que me mantengo más o menos en mi posición. Miro a los ojos al titán, su expresión ha cambiado por completo, puedo decir con toda la certeza del mundo que eso le ha cabreado. Tiene las cadenas de sus manos cogidas mientras intenta como puede levantarse y erguirse. Los cuatro sabemos perfectamente que esas cadenas eran imposibles de destruir, nunca antes un titán las ha roto. Hasta ahora. La fuerza que tiene es superior a la de los demás titanes antes vistos, incluso tiene más que el acorazado, ya que acaba de romper las cadenas casi sin esfuerzo, tanto las de las manos como las que sostenían sus pies.

 

– Vaya, vaya… Parece que eso último no te ha gustado nada, ¿eh? –

 

Aún cabreado más, suelta un fiero rugido hacia nosotros. – ¿Creéis que debería…?– Dice Eren casi pegado a la puerta, buscando como abrirla.

– No, Eren, espera… – Hanji se acerca poco a poco a Levi. – Déjalo ya y vámonos… será mejor esperar a que se calme… –

– Ya he conseguido cabrearle, no pienso irme hasta que salga quien haya dentro. Te doy tres segundos para salir. – Seguidamente comienza a apretar un poco la espada en mi nuca. – Uno… –

– Ngh… – Cierro los ojos, esperando a que me hiciera el corte o algo… Lo que fuera a hacerme.

 

Oigo como el titán vuelve a soltar un rugido, mucho más fiero y fuerte que el anterior y, de repente, dejo de notar la espalda en mi nuca. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? La verdad es que me da bastante miedo abrir los ojos… pero no creo que tenga más remedio que hacerlo… Quizás eso asustó al oficial... Ya, claro, como si fuera eso posible. Con bastante miedo y curiosidad, los abro lentamente hasta dejarlos abiertos por completo. Joder, no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, este titán a vuelto a… salvarme… si verdaderamente estaba en peligro… claro está… Tiene una de sus manos sobre mí, rodeando mí alrededor con sus dedos a modo de escudo. De verdad que no me lo puedo creer, ¿en serio lo que quiere este titán es protegerme? No me cabe en la cabeza, ni siquiera viéndolo con mis propios ojos. Y lo más importante, ¿Quién es la persona que no deja de protegerme y estar pendiente de mí? ¿Quién está ahí dentro? Ahora, miro hacia los lados, recordando y buscando a los demás. Miro a todos lados hasta encontrarles subidos al muro con las espadas desenvainadas.

 

– Vaya… parece que de verdad le importa lo que le pase al chico… ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Levi? –

– Supongo que dejarle aquí hasta… – Veo como, lo más rápido que pueden, saltan a un dado con ayuda del equipo tridimensional. Me pregunto por que lo hacen hasta que veo la otra e inmensa mano del titán intentar aplastarles.

 

            Espera, ¿Acaba de atacarles? No… debo estar equivocado… Cuando lo hace otra vez termino de creerlo. Aquel buenazo estaba atacandoles ¿Qué coño le pasa ahora? ¿Está a caso…descontrolado? No… si fuera eso ahora estaría apastado… pero tampoco parece controlarse del todo…

 

– Esta destrozando el muro… tenemos que hacer algo rápido… – Dice Hanji bastante preocupada antes de que volviera a atacar.

– Avisemos a Erwin, es lo único que ponemos hacer. – Rápidos saltan el muro y desaparecen tras él.

 

            El titán sigue cabreado, se le nota perfectamente en la cara. Tengo que reconocer que tengo bastante miedo, no se que es lo que puede hacerme ahora… tal vez… ya no quiera protegerme… quien sabe… Levanta la mano que tiene sobre mí y se irgue, mirando ahora hacia el muro... Quiero con todas mis ganas echar a correr y alejarme de allí, todo lo que pueda, no voy a negarlo… El titán no deja de mirar y acercarse a aquel muro, derribando parte de el sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, joder, nunca había visto un titán con tanta fuerza… Obviando al titán acorazado, claro. Después de tirar el muro me mira y empieza a acercarse a mí. Oh dios, ¿Va a matarme? ¿Va a comerme? ¿Va a dejarme libre? ¿Va a pisarme? No lo se… instintivamente me arrastro hacia atrás hasta quedarme pegado a aquel gran muro, mirándole fijamente, pensando todo aquello mientras comienzo a temblar un poco. Seguidamente trago saliva y tiemblo algo más, tapándome rápido la cara con los brazos, esperando que algún tipo de milagro pasara.

 

            Hala, aquí estoy otra vez, al borde de la muerte… creo… Joder Jean, ¿ni si quiera sabes ahora si vas a morir o no? Que triste… Vas a morir sin luchar, escondiéndote y tapándote como un cobarde, echo un ovillo mientras ese titán, que a saber si está de parte de los humanos o no, se acerca más y más… Que patético soy.

 

– Jean… –

 

            Oh… espera… ¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que acaba de hacer? ¿Acaba de hablar…? Aparto las manos para mirarle, levantando la cabeza cuando puedo para mirarle a los ojos.

 

– ¿Acabas de…? –

 

Sin previo aviso, se escucha un golpe que acaba con otra parte del muro, justo la parte donde me he apoyado. Ya es demasiado tarde para escapar de allí, y los trozos de muro son enormes, de ninguna manera voy a ser capar de salir de aquí. Con una triste esperanza de sobrevivir me cubro con los brazos la cabeza y espero a que alguna de aquellas rocas me alcance. Pero el titán me coge y me aparta, cayéndoles a él. Caigo a unos metros de él… Joder…he vuelto a caer en el lado de la herida… no va a dar por culo ni nada… Gimo un poco de dolor y me irgo un poco mientras miro al titán, el cual se ha quedado sin parte del brazo derecho y con algunas heridas más. Rápida y fieramente aparece Eren por la otra parte del muro ya convertido en titán, apartando dificultosamente algo más de muro. Se acerca a mí un poco y  veo como me indica con los ojos que me fuera, y justo después el otro titán se abalanza sobre él, dejándole en el suelo mientras le golpea con el único puño que tiene. Debo admitir que es impresionante ver luchar tan de cerca de dos titanes… Sobre todo a dos cambiantes. Y ahora que me doy cuenta el estilo de lucha el otro titán me suena… me suena mucho… ¿Quién coño es? Eren rápidamente consigue deshacerse de él e incorporarse, golpeándole ahora tan fuerte como puede.

 

Maldita sea… No se que coño hacer… Suspiro y me froto las sienes con fuerza mientras pienso algo… que es lo único que puedo hacer ahora. Tal vez si consigo averiguar quien es… A ver… Es alguien que conozco… fuerte… bueno… que se preocupa por mí… tanto que es capaz de arriesgar su vida para… Espera… Vuelvo a mirar al titán fijamente mientras lucha con Eren… Oh dios, como cojones no me he dado cuenta antes, soy gilipollas, joder. Rápidamente voy hasta ellos, quedándome a unos centímetros de ellos sobre algunos escombros del que antes era un gran muro.

 

– ¡Eh! ¡Tú! ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decir por una vez! – Los dos titanes paran y rápidamente me miran. – ¡Ya se quien eres! ¡Así que para de hacer el capullo y sal ya de ese titán! – Los dos se quedan bastante sorprendidos al escucharme. – ¡Me dijiste que no era fuerte! – Seguidamente extiendo los brazos hacia los lados. – ¡Pues mírame! ¡Lo soy! ¡Ahora lo soy! ¡Se lo tu también! ¡Se lo ahora! ¡Como lo éramos antes de toda esta mierda! – Rápidamente, cierro los puños y endurezco la mirada. – ¡No me he olvidado de nada en todo este tiempo! ¡No he olvidado ni una de tus palabras! ¡No te he olvidado ni un momento! – Paro un momento para tragar saliva y coger algo de aire. – _¡Marco!_ – Digo esta vez fieramente.

 

            Todo pareció paralizarse por un momento, todo para aquel titán y para mí, todo para Marco y para mí. No se como no pude darme cuenta de aquellas pequeñas y características pecas que aún se podían diferenciar en aquella despellejada piel, como no pude darme cuenta de aquellos ojos color café también tan característicos suyos. Y, joder, tenía que haberme dado cuenta de que eras tú antes… Eres la única persona que conozco que de buena es tonta… Ahora entiendo por que Hanji te puso ángel.

 

            Rápidamente Eren le propina un derechazo en el costado con fuerza, dejándole inmovilizado en el suelo, y este no pone resistencia alguna. Joder, al final si que va a ser un jodido tonto.

 

– ¡Jaeger! ¡Para de una puta vez! ¡Es Marco! – No me hace caso, por lo que sigue dándole puñetazos ahora en la cara. – ¡JAEGER! ¡COJONES! ¡HE DICHO QUE PARES AHORA MISMO! – Me abalanzo sobre él para clavarle la espada y rajarle un poco la piel, pero es más rápido que yo y me deja estampado en la pared de un manotazo. Dios, creo que la herida se ha vuelto a abrir… maldito capullo…

 

            No se como solo con una mano Marco logra apartar a Eren e ir hasta mí, para cogerme suavemente con aquella, raramente, suave mano suya antes de que cayera al suelo, los titanes no tienden a tener las manos suaves, la verdad. Alza un poco la mano y me mira con cara de total preocupación.

 

– Jean… –

– Hey… Tranquilo… – Sonrío, incorporándome un poco. – Te dije que ahora soy fuerte… ¿No? –

Este ahora sonríe un poco mientras que Eren, algo cansado, vuelve a convertirse en humano, acercándose luego lento hacia nosotros. – Marco… ¿De verdad eres tú…? –

Marco asiente antes comenzar lentamente a dejar la mano caer hasta dejarla en el suelo, parece cansado… Muy cansado… – ¿Marco…? – Digo ahora sin quitarle ojo un momento. Parece costarle respirar… o algo parecido… – ¡Eren! ¡¿Sabes que le ocurre?! –

– ¡¿Cómo cojo quieres que lo sepa?! –

– ¡Joder! ¡Tú eres el titán! ¡Tú deberías…! – Cuando miro  hacia arriba veo como algo comienza a emerger de la nuca del titán junto a un montón de vapor. – No será que… – Rápido, me dirijo hasta donde se produce todo ese vapor.

– ¡Jean! ¡Te quemarás! – Sinceramente, ahora eso me da igual. Totalmente igual.

 

            Aquel vapor es muy denso, casi no puedo ver nada. Y es cierto que quema, parece que estoy acercándome a un puñado de ascuas ardiendo. Es muy molesto, sinceramente, pero no voy a dejar pasar la oportunidad de recuperar a Marco. A mi Marco. Y allí esta, justo en la nuca del titán, aún bastante pegado a él.

 

– ¡Marco! – Me acerco rápidamente hasta estar a su lado. – ¡Marco! ¡Joder! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Abre los ojos! – No se mueve nada. – ¡Marco por dios aquí hace un calor para morirse despierta o te despierto yo a hostia limpia! – Justo después de eso, este abre los ojos lentamente, mirándome.

– ¿Jean…? – Dice con su suave y dulce voz, su típica voz suave y dulce… Dios, como la he echado de menos…

Con rapidez le abrazo con fuerza. – Marco… – Ahora con más fuerza. – Eres real… ¿Verdad…? – Aún no me lo creo, no puedo creer que vuelva a tenerle entre mis brazos…

– Hey… – Me llama de nuevo suavemente.

– ¿Si…? – Le miro a aquellos ojos color café. En serio, como no pude reconocerlos…

– Sácame de aquí… – Seguidamente apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. – Por favor… – Sin decir nada más me dispongo a tirar con cuidado de sus brazos para sacarle como puedo. Joder, está bien pegado al puñetero este, como no le saque rápido vamos a acabar los dos asados… ¡¿Por qué cojones tiene este cuerpo que tirar tanto vapor!? ¡La madre que l-…! – Me duele… –

– Tranquilo, no pienso dejarte aquí. – Gruño antes de pegar un leve tirón y conseguir sacar uno de sus brazos. – Agárrate como puedas. – Llevo su brazo hasta mi hombro y tiro del otro mientras noto como, con las fuerzas que tiene, se agarra a mi espalda. Saco su otro brazo y lo llevo también a mi espalda, haciendo que se agarrara algo más. Éste, poco a poco, iba gimiendo más de dolor. – Aguanta… – Le sujeto fuerte también de la espada y tiro de él hacia arriba. – Solo un poco más… – Pego él último tirón para poder sacarle del todo.

 

            Rápido tiro de él había arriba para poder bajar, más o menos, bien de aquel titán que poco a poco se iba desintegrando. Erwin y los demás ya nos esta esperando abajo.

 

– Ese… ¿Es…? – Se escucha la voz, creo, de Connie por algún lado entre la multitud, no se de donde viene la verdad.

– ¡Wow! ¡Entonces si que era un cambiante! ~ – Rápidamente Hanji se acerca para observar a la persona que tenía entre los brazos. – Marco… – Cambia de repente la voz, ahora suena mucho más seria de lo normal. – ¿Este chico no estaba muerto? –

Trago saliva y la miro, sosteniendo como puedo aquel cuerpo sin fuerza alguna. – Si… Yo mismo le vi… –

– Ya veo… – Esta se gira un poco y mira a Erwin. – Tenías razón, como siempre. – Sonriente de nuevo me ayuda a cargar mejor a Marco en mi espalda. – Síguenos. – Ahora, bastante más sonriente, comienza a andar junto a Levi y Erwin, estos dos últimos no han dicho nada aún, la verdad es que me da algo de miedo que lo hagan.

 

            Los demás se quedan allí, aún que no faltan unas cuantas miraditas de reojo dirigidas hacia mí, era de esperar, estoy llevando a una persona en la espalda que acaba de salir de la nuca de un titán y que se suponía muerto. Yo también hubiera mirado de esa manera a ese alguien. O peor…

 

            Ya bastante lejos de donde con encontrábamos antes se me ocurre preguntar a donde vamos. Tan listo como siempre Jean. – Eh… Perdonen… ¿Dónde vamos…? –

– Ya estamos llegando. – Contesta el oficial Levi, como siempre serio y firme.

 

            Tras andar algo más llegamos a una especie de bosquecito, no sabía que hubiera un lugar así por aquí… Aún que si me fijo bien, no está demasiado lejos del, por así llamarlo, campamento… Sí, llamémosle campamento. Entre aquellos árboles hay una especie de habitación enorme totalmente recubierta de metal.

 

– ¿Qué… es esto…? – Paro a unos metros de la habitación, observándola detenidamente. – E-Espera, ¿Vais a meter a Marco ahí dentro…? – Digo mientras echo un leve paso hacia atrás aún cargando a Marco en mi espalda.

– No sabemos como va a reaccionar cuando despierte, es mejor mantenerle aislado un tiempo. – Comienza Erwin.

– Si, y esto es más resistente que el otro muro, así que no hay ningún peligro si se convirtiese en titán... –

– Eso mismo decíais de los muros… y mira… – Trago saliva sonoramente después de decir seguir. – Y no conocéis en nada a Marco, él no supondrá ningún peligro para nadie, estoy totalmente seguro de ello, así que no hace falta aislarle para nada. –

– Jean. –

– No, ni Jean y ni nada, le conozco bastante bien y se perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo, aún estoy cuerdo, él es incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie. –

– Ese era el Marco que tú conocías antes de que se convirtiera en eso, no sabes como puede reaccionar ahora. Y por si no lo recuerdas nos atacó. – Dice Levi.

– Para salvarme la vida. – Frunzo el ceño mirando al oficial Levi. – El Marco que conocía sigue ahí dentro, y ahora que le he recuperado no pienso dejarlo solo de nuevo. – Me doy media vuelta y comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria a la habitación y a los oficiales.

– No tiene por que estar solo. – Las palabras de Hanji me dejan algo confuso, por lo que paro y me giro para mirarla de nuevo. – Puedes quedarte con él, pero una vez estés dentro no podrás salir. La decisión la dejamos en tus manos. –

 

Aquello me acaba de provocar un gran dilema, por un lado no quiero separarme de él ni un instante, pero por otro no quiero quedar incomunicado durante un indefinido periodo de tiempo. Por un lado, tengo miedo de que sea cierto y que haya cambiado, que haya dejado de ser como era antes, pero… no se, algo me dice que sigue ahí, algo me dice que sigue siendo… mi Marco…

 

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Jean? ¿Te quedarás con él o no? Ya sabes lo que eso conlleva. –

– Si… – Suspiro con fuerza y vuelvo a acercarme a ellos, no tengo las ideas nada claras, pero por una vez voy a dejarme llevar. – Ya he dicho que no pienso dejarle solo de nuevo. –

– Muy bien… Como quieras. – Rápidos, se giran y Erwin abre la puerta de aquel… ¿bunker? Dios, enserio, no se como coño llamarlo. – Mañana a primera hora del día volveremos. –

Dice mientras ando y entro en aquel sitio. – De acuerdo. –

– Buena suerte. – Nada más decir esto asiento y cierran la puerta, dejándonos totalmente incomunicados del mundo exterior.

 

            Aquel sitio es… extraño, no creo que pueda encontrar mejor palabra que lo pueda definir. Solamente tiene dos camas y lo que parece una pequeña despensa, una puerta al fondo, que supongo que llevará al baño, supongo... un par de armarios a la derecha justo frente a las camar y un reloj junto a ellos, nada más, es un lugar triste la verdad… aún que bueno, al menos parece que nos han dejado algo de comida. No quiero ni imaginar como estaría Marco si le llego a dejar aquí solo.  En serio, es tan, tan triste este lugar… Aún cargándole en mi espalda me acerco a una de las camas y le dejo con cuidado en ella. No recordaba que pesara tan poco… antes me costaba cogerle, aún que la verdad, ahora que me fijo se ha quedado bastante más delgado, casi podía notar sus costillas clavándose en mi espalda. No se que coño habrás comido este tiempo, pero estás más delgado que yo, y eso que yo estoy muy delgado… Vuelvo a cogerle de nuevo para acomodarle en la cama y taparle con la fina manta que hay puesta en la cama, no creo que esta… cosa de mucho calor… Así que como esta noche haga frío…

 

– Nhgg… –

– ¿Hmm? ¿Marco? ¿Te he despertado? – Como no me contesta supongo que no lo está, estará soñando…

– Nghann… no… –

Ag, mierda, ¿Estará teniendo una pesadilla? – Hey, Marco despierta. – Le zarandeo un poco para despertarle, pero no hay suerte. Y bueno, comienza a gritar… cada vez más alto… y yo sin poder despertarle. – ¡Marco! ¡Joder! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez! – Y finalmente este despierta, creo que de la buena hostia que le acabo de propinar.

– ¡Auch! –

– ¡¿Pero que coño estabas soñando?! –

– ¿J-Jean? ¿Dónde…? –

– ¡Respóndeme tú a mi primero! ¡Dime ahora mismo que has estado soñando para gritar de esa puta manera! – La cara de confusión que tiene ahora es un puñetero poema. – A ver… – Suspiro junto a un leve gruñido y me siento junto a él en la cama. – Estabas gritando y… –

– ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Ya ha acabado todo…? – Pregunta algo sonriente.

Parpadeo un poco y le miro, intentando entender la pregunta. – ¿A que te refieres con todo…? –

Se incorpora y me vuelve a mirar, tranquilo. – Ya sabes, los titanes de Trost, ¿Ya ha tapado Eren el hueco? – Ahora realmente le miro confundido. ¿A caso no sabe lo que le ocurrió? – ¿Jean? ¿Ocurre algo? –

– ¿No… te acuerdas…? –

– ¿Hmm? ¿De que debo acordarme? –

 

Joder, joder, joder ¿Cómo coño le explico ahora que la última vez que le vi allí en Trost estaba… muerto? ¿Sabrá que ahora es un titán? Cuando salió de él parecía consciente de ello…

 

– Marco… Aquella batalla acabó hace mucho… – Ahora el que me mira confundido es él a mí. – Y… – Trago saliva sonoramente.

– ¿A caso he estado inconsciente todo este tiempo? –

– Ehh... No exactamente… – Le miro a los ojos. – Estabas… muerto… O eso creíamos... –

 

Ahora su cara SÍ que es un poema, y joder, puedo entenderle perfectamente, tiene que ser muy, pero que muy chocante que te digan que hace unas semanas todos te daban por muerto.

 

– P…Pero… – Desvía un poco la cabeza hacia abajo y agarra las sábanas. – ¿Qué significa eso…? No recuerdo gran parte de aquella batalla, ni lo que ocurrió después… Pero… no morí… es obvio que no morí, estoy aquí ahora... ¿Quién dijo que estaba…? – Vuelve a levantar la cara para mirarme antes de que le corte.

– Fui yo… yo… – Me muerdo un poco el labio inferior, recordando aquella maltita imagen mientras desvío la mirada hacia la izquierda. – Vi tu cadáver en Trost… – Llevo seguidamente una mano a uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta, sacando un pequeño hueso. – Joder… Marco… te vi en la hoguera… – Aprieto el puño donde tenía el hueso con fuerza. – Creía que te había perdido… – Vuelvo ahora a mirarle algo tenso. – Y… cuando me dí cuenta de que eras tú… –

– E-Espera, ¿Darte cuenta…? ¿De que...? –

Y aquí llega la parte delicada. –…Marco… Eres… uno de ellos… – Su cara de confusión lo dice todo. – Un… titán… –

Seguidamente abre los ojos de par en par, echándose un poco para atrás en cama hasta quedarse pegado al cabecero. – ¿Q-Qué…? No… Creí que todo era un sueño… –

– No lo es… –

– E-Entonces… – Me mira ahora totalmente aterrorizado. – Es cierto q-que he matado a toda esa gente… – Aquellas palabras me recorren todo el cuerpo provocándome un escalofrío. – Soy un asesino… – Le tiembla notablemente la voz cuando dice eso último.

– Marco, no, ni se te ocurra decir eso por que no lo eres. – Intento llevar una mano a su hombro, pero este la aparta rápidamente con una de las suyas.

– N-No… No quiero hacerte daño… – Comienzan a brotarle algunas lágrimas de aquellos dulces y ahora aterrorizados ojos color café. – Aléjate de mí… –

Aquellas palabras me sentaron como un gran jarro de agua fría no, congelada. – ¡Marco! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?! – Me levanto de golpe mientras le miro, reprimiendo las ganas de darle una paliza. – ¡¿Te verdad crees que eres capaz de hacerle daño a alguien?! –

– ¡Jean! ¡Lo he hecho! ¡H-He… matado...! –

– ¡Cállate y no vuelvas a mencionarlo! –

– ¡P-Pero...! –

– ¡Que te calles he dicho! ¡Hostia! – Bastante sumiso, lo hace. Y al contrario, yo estaba echa una verdadera fiera. – ¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres eso! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Jamás! ¡Por que no lo eres! –

Solloza un poco y vuelve a mirarme triste. Esa mirada siempre me mata... Siempre hace que vuelva a la calma... Joder, hay veces que odio no ser capaz cabrearme con él. – ¿P-Por que estás tan seguro...? – Su todo de voz suena ahora mucho más sumiso y calmado que antes.

– No se si te acordarás, pero cuando estabas dentro de aquél titán me salvaste la vida varias veces. – Esto hace que se le vuelva a iluminar un poco la mirada. Adoro cuando le pasa eso. – Así que no quiero que vuelvas a llamarte eso... ¿Vale? – Vuelvo a intentar llevar una mano a su hombro, apartándose este levemente hacia un lado. – Marco, no me seas gilipollas. – Algo nervioso, consigo reunir las agallas y le abrazo muy levemente. – ¿Ves...? No hay peligro... – Y rápidamente me aparto, mirándole a los ojos ahora con las manos en sus hombros.

– ¿D-De verdad no tienes miedo d-de mí...? – Me mira todavía con un poco de miedo en los ojos antas de bajar la mirada hasta sus manos, observando ambas palmas. – Tengo miedo... –

– ¿De que? –

– De no ser capaz de controlarlo si alguna vez vuelve a apoderarse de mí... –

– Marco. – Le cojo uno de los lóbulos de la oreja y tiro suavemente hacia abajo.

– ¡A-Auch! – Vale... tal vez no tan suave.

– Escúchame atentamente y con las orejas bien abiertas. Deja de una vez de decir tonterías, por que es lo que son. NO te vas a descontrolar. NO vas a hacer daño a nadie. NO me vas a hacer daño. NO te vas a volver a llamar eso. Y lo más importante de todo, NO, NUNCA, JAMÁS vuelvas a decirme que me aleje de ti. – Joder, que gay a sonado eso... Muy gay... Demasiado gay... Espero que no lo haya malinterpretado...

Se seca con su sus manos su cara y ojos las lagrimas que habían humedecido casi toda su cara para volver a sonreírme. – Gracias. –

Gracias a ti por volver a mi lado. – No hay de que. – Sonriente, se irgue un poco más en la cama y se inclina hacia mí para abrazarme. – Ngah... – Gruño un poco en el momento que la mano de Marco roza la parte de la herida.

– ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – Este se va alejando poco a poco cuando se da cuenta de que lo que ahora estaba notando en sus dedos es la sangre que vuelve a brotar de mi herida. – ¡Ah! ¡L-Lo siento! –

Aquella disculpa me pilla por sorpresa totalmente. – ¿Qué coño...? ¿Por qué te disculpas ahora? –

– ¡N-No sabía que tenías una herida! ¡Lo siento! –

– ¡Por dios! ¡No tienes que disculparte por eso! –

– ¡E-Espera! – Rápidamente se levanta casi de un salto de la cama y corre hacia la puerta del fondo. Si que es el baño. Al cabo de unos segundos aparece con un pequeño botiquín entre las manos.

– ¿Cómo sabías que abría un botiquín ahí? –

– No se... Lo supuse. – da la vuelta a una de las camas y se queda frente a mí mientras deja el botiquín a un lado de una de las camas y seguidamente comienza a quitarme la chaqueta.

– ¡Ma-Marco! ¡¿Q-Que haces?! – Le pregunto totalmente sorprendido y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

– No puedo curarte la herida con la ropa puesta. – Dice mientras me quita del todo la chaqueta. – Ahora la camisa. –

– A-Ah, s-si. – Jean... ¿Qué coño estabas pensando...? Sujeto el extremo inferior de la camisa y comienzo a levantarla cuando la herida vuelve a hacer de las suyas. – Ahh... Joder... – No puedo levantar el brazo más de lo que lo tengo ahora.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –

– No... Puedo solo... – Mentira. Creo que se dio cuenta de ello cuando estuve unos tres minutos los las brazos levantados intentando sacar la camisa por mi cabeza.

Suspira y me vuelve a mirar sonriente, llevando las manos a la camisa. – Sigues igual de testarudo. –

– C-Cállate, he dicho que puedo... –

– Venga, déjame ayudarte. – Aquella sonrisa suya la odiaba, siempre hacía, y hace, que me quede embobado mirándola. Creo que por eso mismo también me encanta.

–De acuerdo... – Suelto las manos las dejo un poco suspendidas en el aire, dejando ahora las manos de marco maniobrar libremente.

 

Las manos de Marco se movían suavemente por mis brazos, sacando primero los brazos de aquella camisa, ahora, parcialmente empapada de sangre. Para mi piel es extraño notar otra piel sobre ella diferente a la mía, otro calor diferente, creo que nunca antes alguien, aparte de mis padres, ha conseguido llegar hasta ella. Nadie hasta ahora. Admito que es agradable.

 

– Listo. – Lleva ahora las manos a mi cintura y comienza a quitarme las ventas que anteriormente Reiner me había puesto. – ¿Te duele ahora? –

– ¿Eh? No, ahora no, y si me doliera me aguantaría. – Comienza a reír un poco mientras sigue concentrado en las vendas. – ¿Qué te  hace tanta gracia si puede saberse? –

– Nada, nada. – Niega por la cabeza antes de inclinarla un poco más hacia abajo. – No consigo encontrar el principio de la venda... –

– Oh, Creo que estaba por... – Mientras yo hablo el se pone de rodillas frente a mí. – ¡¡M-M-MA-MARCO!! –

Noto como la un leve respingo antes de mirar hacia arriba. – ¡¿Q-Qué?! –

– ¡¿Qué mierda haces a-ahí abajo?! –

– ¡Buscar el principio de la venda! ¿Q-Qué voy a hacer si no? – Mi mente acaba de volver a jugarme una mala pasada... de verdad, Jean, no se en que coño estarás pensando... ni por que... realmente no se si quiero saberlo... aún...

 

Mientras yo me hundo en mis pensamientos, Marco encuentra el ansiado principio de la venda por fin y comienza a quitármela poco a poco. Inclino la cabeza hacia abajo y miro como delicadamente mueve sus manos por mi cintura para quitarme por fin aquellas vendas.

 

– Ehh... Marco... – Llevo una mano a mi nuca y desvío la mirada hacia la izquierda. – Gracias... Por... –

– No hay de qué. – Dice sonriente. – No me importa curarte las heridas, lo haré las veces que haga falta. –

– Maldito Marco... – Sonríe ahora yo también mientras le miro.

 

            Realmente no quería darle las gracias por aquello... bueno, sí, pero... no solo por eso quería hacerlo. Termina de quitarme las vendas y, con esas mismas, hace un poco de presión en la herida para cortar la sangre. Por supuesto, duele, pero no tengo más remedio que aguantarme. Después de esperar a que la sangre se corte, comienza a sacar un par de botecitos y gasas para limpiar la herida.

 

– Tal vez escueza un poco. –

– Un titán me ha arrancado un cacho de piel, no creo que curarme la herida duela tanto. –

Encoge los hombros y empapa la gasa con el líquido de uno de los botes. – La verdad es que aún ningún titán ha llegado a hacerme una herida demasiado profunda. –... No... Que va... – Así que... –

– Eh, Marco, ¿De verdad que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó después de la batalla...? – Niega, comenzando a limpiar la herida. – Ngah... –

– Tengo vagos recuerdos de aquello... Lo último que recuerdo es... – Y para, parece que recordando aquello.

– ¿Es...? –

Niega con la cabeza y sigue limpiando la herida. –... No lo recuerdo bien... Olvídalo. – Sonríe antes de echar otro chorreón de aquel líquido en la herida seguir limpiándola.

 

No, se que no voy a olvidar así de fácil, por mucho que me lo diga. No sabes las puñeteras ganas que tengo de saber donde coño ha estado todo este tiempo, quiero que me cuente todo lo que recuerda desde la batalla hasta hoy, hasta ahora... Pero tampoco quiero agobiarle.

 

– Bueno, ya está. – Sonriente, se levanta y se queda frente a mí. – ¿Te ha dolido mucho? –

Niego, mirándole. – No ha dolido nada, tranquilo. –

            Seguidamente Marco gira la cara hacia los armarios. – ¿Crees que habrá algo de ropa ahí? –

            Miro después yo también. – Si, es posible. – Ahora, giro la cada de nuevo hacia Marco.

 

            Oh, vaya... no me había percatado antes... tiene la camisa rota... y parte de los pantalones... oh... será de cuando... oh... eh... esto... espero que haya algo de ropa... si... ¡E-Eh! ¡Jean! ¡Que te vuelva la sangre a la cabeza!

 

– Voy a ver. – Avanza por la habitación hasta llegar a los armarios, abriendo las puertas de uno de ellos. – ¡Bien! ¡Si que hay! – Sonriente coge un par de prendas para cada uno.

– Creo que me vendrá algo grande... – Cojo una de las camisas comienzo a ponérmelas mientras Marco mira la talla.

– Posiblemente, son de mi talla. –Ríe un poco y comienza a quitarse lo que le quedaba de camisa. Y exactamente, me quedaba grande...

– Si que me queda grande... – Me giro hasta él y le miro, ya con la camiseta también puesta. Lo que no me esperaba es que también le viniera grande. – ¿Eh? ¿No habías dicho que era de tu talla? –

– Y lo es... – Él también parece sorprendido.          

– Bueno... la verdad es que te has quedado más delgado desde la ultima vez que te vi... – Me fijo en su tórax, el cual marca notablemente sus costillas. – Bastante más delgado... –

– ¿D-De verdad...? Yo no me veo tan delgado... –

– Lo estás, y mucho, te has quedado incluso más delgado que yo. – Dijo mientras observo de nuevo sus costillas.

– Bueno... ahora que lo dices... – Se mira y palpa un poco las costillas ahora él. – Si lo estoy... –

Suspiro y se siento en la cama. – No te puedo dejar solo un momento... – Murmuro esto último, casi susurrándolo mientras que... ¡¿SE ESTÁ QUITANDO LOS PANTALONES?! – ¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁS HACIENDO AHORA?! –

– ¡¿Q-Que pasa?! ¡Voy a cambiarme de pantalones! –

Puñetera mente mía... hoy estas por joderme. – A-Ah... s-sí... Perdona... –

– Estás raro... – Se quita ahora del todo los pantalones, poniéndose los que acababa de coger.

– Quizás sea... es cansancio... –

– Si, quizás... – Dice terminando de ponérselos. – Deberíamos descansar, es tarde. – Sonríe antes de mirar el reloj y acercarse a la otra cama.

– Si... – Cojo las sábanas de la cama y me meto en ella, suspirando antes de cerrar los ojos.

Oigo como Marco hace lo mismo y apaga la luz. – Buenas noches Jean. –

– Buenas noches, Marco. –

 

                                                                       ***

 

            Una hora, más o menos, después, sigo despierto, mirando ahora la oscuridad que invade la habitación, no hay ni una maldita ventana, así que ya imagináis como de oscura tiene que estar la habitación. Harto de estar en la misma posición me giro un poco hacia un lado para apoyarme en el costado donde no tenía la herida. Tal vez si contara ovejas...

 

– Jean... – Se escucha la vocecita de Marco tras de mi. – ¿Estás despierto...? –

– Si... ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –

– Más o menos... – Se escuchan un poco lo muelles de su cama, supongo que se está girando o algo. – Es que... he tenido una pesadilla... –

– ¿Eh? ¿De veras? – Me giro de nuevo hasta quedarme boca arriba, mirando hacia donde se supone que está Marco. – ¿Qué pasaba? – Seguidamente se escuchan unos leves sollozos. Sigue siendo malo en ocultar que está llorando... – ¿Marco? ¿Qué pasa? – Busco con la palma de la mano por la pared el interruptor de la luz hasta llegar a encenderlo.

 

Está hecho un ovillo en la cama, bajo las sábanas, se puede notar perfectamente los temblores que tiene ahora mismo, y los sollozos cada vez son más notables y altos. Joder, no se que coño habrá soñado para estar así.

           

– Marco... – Suspiro antes de levantarme y acercarme a su cama, tocándole sobre las sábanas suavemente. – ¿Qué has soñado...? – Se perfectamente que cuando se pone así es difícil que consiga vocalizar algo en condiciones, pero joder, estoy preocupado, creo que nunca le he visto llorar así. – Marco... tranquilo... – Paso ahora la mano por el costado de su cuerpo, intentando relajarle un poco. – No llores más... ¿Vale...? –0 Suavizo cuanto puedo el tono, levantando las sábanas hasta medio destaparle. Y justo en ese momento, rápido, me abraza por la cintura, aún sollozando con fuerza. Suspiro un poco y le acaricio el pelo con suavidad. – ¿Qué has soñado? ¿Tan malo era? –

Asiente entre sollozos. – Y-Yo... –

– Tranquilízate. –

 

Cuando finalmente, después de varios minutos sollozando, parece que comienza a calmarse. El ritmo de su corazón y respiración desacelera considerablemente, sus sollozos desaparecen gradualmente mientras las lágrimas cesan.

 

– Ahora, dime que coño es lo que has soñado. – Se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y se aleja un poco, quedándose frente a mí, cabizbajo mientras niega. – No me jodas, Marco, para de hacer el gilipollas de una vez y cuéntamelo. Se supone que somos amigos ¿No? –

– C-Claro... – Traga saliva y levanta la cabeza hasta encontrar mis ojos. Oh, dios... Ahora mismo tiene la misma mirada que cuando salió del aquel titán... aterrorizada no... Peor aún.

Joder, ya me da hasta miedo preguntar... – ¿Entonces...? –

            Suspira y vuelve a bajar la cabeza. – Y-Yo... E-En la pesadilla... era un titán... y-y... – Oh... por favor... que no tenga que explicarle todo el royo de que se ha convertido en titán y todo eso de nuevo... –... Y-Yo... – Traga saliva sonoramente. – No podía controlarme... – Noto como comienza poco a poco a ponerse de nuevo nervioso. – Y... T-Te... –

– ¡Marco! ¡Suéltalo ya! –

– ¡Te maté! – Ah... Coño... ahora entiendo por que le costaba tanto decirlo... – Siendo un titán... N-No sabía como pararme... –

– Tranquilo... solo ha sido una pesadilla... –

– ¡¿Pero y si no lo hubiera sido?! – Dice ahora de nuevo nervioso.

– ¡¿No podemos dejar el temita aparcado de una puta vez?! ¡¿A caso no entiendes que no me gusta nada oírte hablar de eso?! ¡¿Qué no me gusta pensar en ti de esa forma?! – Trago saliva y bajo el tono. – Se que no puedes hacer nada para remediarlo...el pasado ya no se puede cambiar, así que deja de comerte la cabeza con esto y la puñetera pesadilla, duérmete y mañana tranquilamente, cuando estés calmado hablamos. – Wow, creo que nunca había dado un discurso así a nadie.

– Vale... – Suspira y se tranquiliza, volviendo a acomodarse en la cama mientras yo me levanto de ella. – Eh... Jean... –

– ¿Si? –

– ¿Podrías... dormir conmigo hoy...? –

Joder, que mono me parece cuando me dice eso. – Estaré aquí al lado. –

– Por favor... – Puta y dulce voz...

– De acuerdo... – Suspiro y vuelvo a darme la vuelta hacia la cama, ya tiene mi sitio preparado y todo. – Pero no te acostumbres a esto. – Digo antes de levantar las sábanas y ponerme junto a él en la cama.

 

Simplemente asiente antes de sonreír y pegarse un poco a mí. Seguidamente apago la luz y meto mis frías manos en las sábanas, intentando no tocar mucho a Marco por esto último. Supongo que ha notado lo que estoy haciendo, por que rápidamente coge mis manos entre las suyas más calientes. Puto, empalagoso y asqueroso Marco ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan mono y dulce? Está totalmente metido bajo las sábanas, con la cabeza pegada a mi pecho y las manos, cerca del suyo, casi puedo notar el latir de su corazón perfectamente.

 

– Buenas noches, Jean. – Susurra, posando su aliento en mis manos.

– Buenas noches... Marco. –...Mi Marco... Mi tonto Marco.

 

                                                                       ***

 

            El despertar de la mañana siguiente fue como me lo esperaba, de nuevo todo negro, puta habitación de los cojones... Busco el interruptor de la luz y la enciendo, dándome cuenta al momento que Marco sigue durmiendo. Por suerte no se ha despertado, menos mal... Lo malo ahora es que tiene mi brazo a modo de almohada ¿Cómo cojones quito ahora el brazo sin despertarle? ¿Y cómo lo hago para no destaparle y que no le dé la luz y le despierte? Hm... Suspiro y comienzo poco a poco a intentar sacar el brazo de allí. Admito que se estaba a gusto de esa manera... Muy a gusto... Me gusta notar aquel suave aliento recorrer la piel de mi brazo, aquel sedoso pelo acariciando parte del brazo y palma de mi mano, su mejilla y labios rozándose contra el dorso de mi brazo... Oh, mierda, mierda, Jean, lleva la sangre a la cabeza... a la cabeza... Vuelvo a suspirar para relajarme, terminando de sacar el brazo. Bien... lo logré...

 

– ¿Hmm...? ¿Jean...? –...Mierda... Saca la cabeza de debajo de las sábanas.

– ¿Te he despertado...? No quería... –

– Meh, no importa. – Sonríe y apoya las manos en la cama para incorporarse un poco, boca abajo, dejando que cayera la... camiseta... por su hombro... MIERDA MARCO NO SEAS ASÍ DE SEXY JODER. – ¿Has dormido bien? –

– S-Si... Muy bien... – Digo justo cuando se levanta de la cama adormilado y va hacia el baño.

– Menos mal. – Sonríe y dice cuando llega a la puerta. – Suelen decirme que me muevo mucho cuando duermo. –

– Tranquilo, no te moviste casi nada. –

 

Eh, eh, eh ¿Quién más a parte de mí ha dormido con él? Por que si ha dicho eso es por que alguien lo ha hecho... y quiero saber quién... Me levanto de la cama y me estiro cuando se abre la puerta que daba a la calle. Wow, visita.

 

Aparece Hanji tras la puerta. – ¡Buenos días! ~ –

– Buenos días. – Digo aún un poco adormilado.

– ¿Podemos hablar fuera? –

– Ah, claro. – Me froto uno de los ojos y salgo tras ella.

– ¿Qué tal? ¿Has averiguado algo? –

– Si. – Esta me mira sonriente y casi con ilusión en los ojos. – No recuerda nada después de Trost, y como decía, es totalmente inofensivo. –

– Bien ~ ¿Crees que está en condiciones de entrar en el equipo de exploración? Sería de mucha ayuda ~ –

– Oh... no se... – Rápidamente me deja ropa limpia, un par de equipos en las manos.

– ¡Nos vemos cuando estéis listos! ~ – Se da la vuelta y le aleja. Pues nada... de nuevo a por titanes... Se acabaron las vacaciones.

 

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, procurando dejar la puerta de modo que pueda abrirla luego. Me acerco a una de las camas y dejo uno de los equipos y ropa sobre ella, acercándome luego a la puerta del baño.

 

– Hey, Marco, Hanji nos ha traído unos uniformes y equipos. –

– ¿Quién? –

Ah, cierto, él no la conoce... – Es la líder del departamento del equipo de investigaciones del escuadrón de reconocimiento. –

Seguidamente abre la puerta y saca la cabeza tras la puerta. – Genial. – Sonríe y mira la ropa y equipo.

Rápidamente se lo tiendo. – Toma... –

Y este la coge. – Gracias. – Vuelve a sonreír y cierra de nuevo la puerta del baño.

 

Suspiro lentamente y me giro, comenzando a desnudarme para cambiarme de ropa. Ya con los pantalones medio quitados me doy cuenta de que en cual quier momento Marco puede entrar... y yo aquí... en calzoncillos... ¡Rápido Jean! ¡Rápido! Intento ponerme los otros pantalones lo más rápido que puedo, haciendo bastante ruido al chocarme con las camas.

 

– Hey ¿Estás bien? – Se escucha a la voz de Marco tras la puerta.

– ¡S-S-Si! – Bien, ya los tengo puestos, ahora la camisa y chaqueta.

 

Eso es mas fácil de poner, en menos de medio minuto lo tengo todo puesto, menos las correas... Intento también ponérmelas lo más rápido que puedo, quedándome finalmente con las piernas enredadas en ellas. Joder... aún no le he pillado el tranquillo a esta mierda...

 

– Ya estoy listo ~ – Sale, como siempre, sonriente y bien vestido, esta ropa sí que le queda bastante mejor. – ¿Aún no te lo has puesto? –

– He tenido un fallo técnico... ¿Vale...? – Digo intentando ponerme sin éxito las correas.

Marco, de mientras, ríe un poco y se acerca. – Anda, déjame ayudarte. – Coge las correas que tengo enredadas y comienza a desenredarlas.

– Gracias... –

 

            Se me hace raro que sea él el que me las ponga, siempre solía ser yo el que se las ponía a él. Comienza a atar las de mis piernas, subiendo progresivamente hasta ponérmelas enteras. No sabéis que autocontrol tuve que tener en ese momento... mi sangre solo quería ir hacia abajo... no entiendo el por qué...al final...

 

– ¡Ya esta! – Sonríe antes de darme la chaqueta y capa.

Rápidamente lo cojo y me lo pongo, viendo como ahora se dirige a la puerta. A todo esto, sin la capa de exploración. – Hey, Marco. – Le llamo antes de coger la capa e ir hacia él. – Olvidas esto. – Cuando se gira para decirme algo, le pongo la capa. – Ahora eres miembro del escuadrón de reconocimiento. – Sonrío y se la abrocho, estirándola un poco después con las manos.

– ¿E-Es... para mí? – Podría jurar que se ha sonrojado un poco.

– Pues claro, ¿Para quién iba a ser si no? – Le esquivo y abro la puerta del todo, sonriente. – Sigues igual que siempre... –

– L-Lo siento... –

– Y eso... me gus... e-es bueno... – Me reajusto la capa y salgo, escuchando luego tras de mí los pasos de Marco.

 

Uff... Casi se me escapa eso... Ha faltado poco... muy, MUY poco... Seguro que hubiera fastidiado todo... Por dios, contrólate... Trago saliva y coloco en su sitio y en condiciones los equipos, revisando que estuviera todo en orden un par de veces.

 

– ¿Sabes? Tú si has cambiado un poco. – Sonríe mientras andamos por el camino de tierra.

– ¿Hmm? ¿En que he cambiado? – Que yo sepa sigo igual...

– Bueno... Antes eras más descuidado con tus equipos, ahora te aseguras de tenerlos en perfecto estado antes de salir. – Como para no tenerlos... después del coñazo que me han dado... – Antes solo te preocupabas por ti mismo... – Sonríe un poco más. – Ahora también te preocupas por los demás. Te preocupas por mí. –

– Eh, espera ¿Por qué sacas esa última conclusión? –

– Desde que salí del titán has estado a mi lado, has pasado la noche conmigo, me has calmado cuando lo necesitaba. ¿Por qué crees que he sacado esta conclusión? –

– Te equivocas... – Me rasco la nuca y miro hacia delante, avanzando a su par. – No me preocupo por dos demás... me preocupo por ti... Y eso no ha cambiado desde entonces... – Un corto silencio inunda el lugar. – S-Sigues siendo... mí mejor amigo... –  

Oigo como vuelve a sonreír, notando su mirada sobre mí. – Gracias por esperarme... –

– No tienes que darlas... – Sería capaz de esperarte toda mi vida.

 

Después de un corto rato andando, y hablando sobre algunos temas poco importantes, llegamos donde se encuentran los demás. Siendo sincero, estaba nervioso por conocer la reacción que estos iban a tener, realmente soy el único que conoce en profundidad a Marco, así que no se si le aceptarán tan fácilmente... Espero que sí...

 

– ¡Hey chicos! Tardasteis un poco ~ –

– Perdone... Tuve un problema poniéndome las correas del uniforme. –

– Bueno, al menos estáis aquí ~ – Sonríe y nos indica que nos pongamos junto a los demás.

 

            Estos, a parte de mirarse entre sí, nos miraban con algo de recelo y de reojo. Siendo sinceros, es normal que lo hagan, ayer un chico que se suponía muerto apareció como un titán... y otro chico del escuadrón fue tras él casi sin pensárselo ni un poco... tras un titán... Claro que es normal que nos miren así... Siento bastante alivio al ver que al fondo del todo están Reiner y Bertholdt.

 

– Ah... Menos mal que hay alguien por aquí que conocemos... Ven. – Tiro un poco de su capa para llamar su atención antes de comenzar a andar hacia ellos. – Buenos días. –

– B-Buenos días... – Sonríe Marco, bastante nervioso, se le nota a kilómetros.

– Hey chicos, creí que os tendrían más tiempo en aquella jaula. – Dice Reiner arreglándose la correa del pecho.

– Sí, yo también. – Me coloco junto a ellos mientras se escucha la voz de Hanji, explicando algo a algunos de los nuevos reclutas, y Marco, como un pollito tras de mí, se coloca a mi lado. – No se que pretenderán con esto... –

– Quizás no le han dado mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo es como Eren. –

– Si... pero, no se... –

– No te fías de ellos ¿Verdad? – Dice de nuevo Reiner antes de que suspirase.

– Bueno... –

 

            Una voz firme y autoritaria capta nuestra atención, es la de Erwin, como no. Nos suelta, como siempre, una de sus charlas antes de salir de los muros. Miro de reojo a Marco, que aún sigue bastante nervioso.

 

– Tranquilízate. –

Aquello parece haberle asustado un poco. – ¡E-Estoy tranquilo! – Sonríe.

            Pero que mal se te da mentir. – Ya, claro. – Miro de nuevo hacia delante. – No te separes de mí ¿De acuerdo? –

– No quiero ser una carga... puedo arreglármelas solo. A demás, ahora... bueno... puedo regenerar las heridas... –

– Cállate y hazme caso. – Y se calla.

 

Ya acabada la charla, subimos a los caballos y emprendemos el camino fuera de los muros. Marco nunca había estado fuera... bueno, sí, pero no se acuerda, se le nota en la mirada que, aparte de estar nervioso, también está algo emocionado.

 

– Hey ¿Y esa cara? Pareces emocionado. –

– ¿E-Eh? ¿Y-Yo? –

– Pues claro... ¿Quién si no...? –

Se rasca suavemente el brazo derecho, mirando al caballo y seguidamente vuelve a mirarme. – Si... realmente estoy un poco emocionado... – Vuelve a coger las riendas con las dos manos. – Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber que hay detrás de los muros... –

– Titanes. –

Ríe un poco antes de mirarme de nuevo – A parte. – Sonríe un poco más antes de suspirar. – Quiero sentirme libre por fin. –

– Siento decepcionarte, pero allí fuera solo sentirás ganas de correr y entrar de nuevo en los muros. –

Vuelve a reír de nuevo, algo más flojito. – Lo sé... Pero es lo más cerca que tengo de sentirme libre. –

 

Ahí tiene razón, puede que la única forma de sentirse libre sea salir de los muros, pero claro... tiene su gran riesgo... Ya fuera de ellos avanzamos con rapidez, aún no hemos encontrado ningún titán, ni siquiera un mínimo rastro de ninguno, y eso es raro. Siempre suele haber alguna huella... o no se... algún indicio de que ha pasado por allí un titán. Pero esta vez nada. Y, repito, eso es raro... bastante raro... Rápido desacelero muy levemente al caballo, quedándome un poquito más atrás que Marco para poder observarle. Parece estar un poco más calmado, no tiene los hombros tan tensos como antes, y tampoco coge las riendas con tanta fuerza. Sinceramente, me relaja bastante verle menos tenso. Y ya, por fin, un titán aparece de entre los árboles. Nada más hacer acto de presencia me pongo junto a Marco.

 

– ¿Preparado? ¿O te has oxidado después de tanto tiempo? – Digo intentando relajarle del todo.

Este me dedica una amplia sonrisa, comenzando a sacar sus espadas. – Siempre lo estoy. – Rápido, saco mis espadas casi a su par.

– Entonces, como en los viejos tiempos. – Sonrío mientras esperamos las órdenes de Erwin.

 

Finalmente nos separamos en grupos. Unos se encargarían que derribar al titán, otros de explorar la parte derecha del bosque y otros la parte izquierda, a nosotros nos tocó la izquierda. Todo tranquilo por ahora, solo hemos visto al titán de antes... esto me da muy mala espina...

 

– ¿Dónde mierda están los titanes...? Esto suele estar lleno... –

– Mejor que no haya muchos, ¿No? – Pregunta sonriente.

– Pero... no hay ni uno... –

 

            El oficial encargado de nuestro grupo nos ordena de nuevo separarnos, quedándonos ahora en grupos de dos. Y no me tocó con Marco, si no con Reiner.

 

– ¿Estarás bien...? – Miro hacia él, algo preocupado.

– Claro, estaré con Bertholdt. – Sonríe antes de coger firmemente las riendas. – Ten cuidado. – Rápido se adelanta junto al alto.

– Eso debería decirte yo a ti... – Murmuro entre dientes.

– Estará bien. – Afirma Reiner. – Concéntrate en seguir vivo. –

– Si... supongo que es lo mejor... – Si pudiera hacerlo...

 

            Avanzamos rápidos, esquivando árboles y algún que otro animal salvaje, no parecía que fuéramos a encontrar ninguno... Eso parecía. Entre los árboles finalmente vimos, a lo lejos, un par de ellos, pero no parecía que le interesáramos. Los obviamos y seguimos hacia delante. Parece haber unos cuantos más, a los que tampoco interesamos. ¿Qué cojones les pasa hoy a los titanes estos? Ayer me encontraba con todos y hoy no vienen ni uno... aún que bueno... eso tampoco es que esté mal... Oh, mierda, si no están aquí significa que pueden estar donde está Marco. Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda. JODER MIERDA.

 

– Reiner, volvamos, aquí no hay titanes. – Quizás le convenza...

– Tenemos que seguir las órdenes, y lo sabes. – Ya... claro que le voy a convencer...

– ¿Y si están donde M...los demás? Podríamos ayudarles. –

– Jean, Marco está bien, está con Bert, no te preocupes más. –

– No puedo... –

 

Y seguidamente, escuchamos algunos pasos acercarse... bueno, muchos pasos...Joder, ahora el suelo también tiembla, tiembla con cojones.

 

– No me jodas... – Murmura el rubio antes de sacar las espadas. – ¿No querías compañía...? –

Se ven como varios titanes corren hacia nosotros. – ¡Joder! ¡Pero no tantos! – Saco tan rápido las espadas como puedo.

 

Vienen más de los que pensábamos, vaya... esto me suena... Subimos rápidamente hasta los árboles para obsérvales, estos sí que vienen a por nosotros, menos mal que no saben... ¡¿ESTÁN ESCALANDO?! ¡¿QUÉ COJONES?! ¡¿DESDE CUANDO...?! Nada nos salva de tener que saltar hasta otro árbol. Estos titanes a parte de escalar y ser unos cabrones también son rápidos. La madre que los parió.

 

– ¿Tú sabías que pueden hacer eso...? –

– No... – Rápido me mira. – ¡¿Y por que debería saberlo?! –        

– ¡Yo que se! ¡Solo preguntaba! – Volvemos a cambiarnos de árbol cuando un titán casi nos alcanza. – Malditos... –

– No creo que podamos con ellos los dos solos... busquemos a los demás. –

– Ahora si...  – Cuando nos disponemos a saltar otro de los titanes salta y tira un par de árboles. Hala, venga, más inconvenientes. – ¿Tienes algún que otro plan...? –

– Eso mismo iba a preguntarte... – Vemos como aquellos titanes derriban los árboles de los alrededores, menos el nuestro. – Son listos... –

– Anda, ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta? –

– ¡Quieres concentrarte de una vez! –

– ¡Te dije de irnos antes! ¡Mira como hemos acabado por no hacerlo! – En aquel momento los titanes comienzan a zarandear nuestro árbol.

 

Nos agarramos como podemos a él sin quitarles ojo a los titanes. Muy bien... de nuevo de cara a la muerte... Estupendo. Aún que bueno... sabía donde me metía, debería tener ya claro que voy a morir por culpa de algún titán tarde o temprano. Preferiría tarde la verdad. Cada vez empujan más y más fuerte, consiguiendo arrancar  poco a poco el árbol, ya pueden verse algunas de las raíces salir. Mierda... mierda... mierda... Solamente he podido estar un día con Marco... bueno, menos de un día. La verdad lo que más me repatea de todo esto es eso.

 

Aprieto los dientes y sujeto firme las espadas. – No pienso morir aquí y ahora... – Murmuro antes de lanzarme sobre los titanes.

– ¡Jean! – Es lo último que puedo entender de lo que me grita Reiner.

 

            No quiero morir así, no quiero morir ahora, no quiero que Marco sienta lo que yo sentí. Pienso vivir. Lograré vivir. Es lo único que pienso mientras muevo las espadas, rasgando la piel de los titanes que nos rodeaban, con algunos tengo suerte y consigo matarlos. Todo va bastante bien... algo raro, hasta que lo escucho.

 

– ¡Jean! – Ahora no es la voz de Reiner la que grita mi nombre, si no la de Marco.

            ¿Qué hace aquí...? – ¡¿Marco?! – ¡Esto es demasiado peligroso! ¡Joder!

           

            Lo primero que nos dicen siempre es evitar las distracciones, ahora entiendo por que. No se cuál de los titanes consigue darme una buena hostia con la mano. Me quedo estampado en el suelo sin poder moverme, dios, a sido un milagro que haya caído en la hierva, si llega a se en tierra...

 

– ¡JEAN! – Veo como Marco se baja del caballo casi de un salto y corre hacia mi, de fondo se escucha a Reiner y Bertholdt.

– ¡¿QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ?! –

– ¡Se empeñó! Y-Y... – Antes de que pueda terminar algunos de los titanes les atacan, haciendo que se movieran rápidamente. – Son rápidos... Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes... –

Marco ya esta a mi lado intentando levantarme. – ¡Jean! ¡Vamos! – Tira de mi brazo, pero no sirve de nada.

– Casi no puedo moverme... Vete... –

– ¡JAMÁS! – Me sujeta más fuerte aún e intenta levantarme, pero no tiene la suficiente fuerza como para llevarme todo el camino. Se nota que desde que salió del titán está débil.

– Marco... –

– ¡NO! – Cuando quiere puede ser cabezón...

 

Mientras intenta levantarme los demás titanes comienzan a acercarse rápidamente, y por muchas veces que le dijera que se fuera él no va a hacerme caso... Ya casi los tenemos encima.

 

Escucho como este traga saliva y me mira. – Si no puedo parar... párame... – ¿A que viene esto...?

 

Y a esto viene, veo como se lleva la mano a la espada, dándose un leve corte en la palma de la mano para luego convertirse en titán. Wow, realmente es impresionante. Nada más convertirse comienza a destrozar a aquellos titanes, Reiner y Bertholdt también están atentos a él. Para no tener fuerzas con su forma humana...

 

Mientras Marco sigue luchando con aquellos titanes, los dos que hay a mi derecha se acercan rápidamente a mí. – Nunca había visto un titán con semejante fuerza... a parte del acorazado... – El alto parece sorprendido.

– Creo que tiene más o menos la misma fuerza... – Parecen conocer bien a los titanes.

 

Después de unos minutos Marco acaba con todos los titanes que había acechándonos, al final va a ser bueno y todo que sea un titán... Este se gira lentamente hasta llegar a mirarnos.

 

– ¡Bien Marco! – Digo sonriente. – ¡Ahora volvamos con...! – Comienza a correr hacia nosotros, dando un puñetazo en el suelo, justo donde estamos. Con suerte logramos esquivarlo. – ¡M-Marco! ¡¿Qué...?! – Vuelve a intentar aplastarnos ahora con la otra mano. – ¡¡Marco!! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Puedes oírme?! – Creo que no me escucha, ya que vuelve a intentarlo. 

– Está descontrolado... – Gruñe Reiner poniéndose algo más adelantado que Bertholdt – Es peligroso, vayámonos. –

– ¡¡Y una mierda!! ¡¡No voy a dejarle así!! – Volvemos a esquivarle con suerte. Joder... si que está descontrolado... _“Si no puedo parar... párame...”_ Oh... ya lo entiendo... – ¡¡Marco!! ¡¡Contrólate!! ¡¡Se que puedes hacerlo!! –

– ¡Jean! ¡Desiste! ¡No conseguirás nada! – Dice ahora Bertholdt.

 

Esa vez casi nos coge... esto es realmente malo, la verdad es que no creí que fuera a descontrolarse tanto. Joder, tengo que encontrar la manera de calmarle... y pronto... Miro hacia Reiner y Bertholdt, creo que este último tiene alguna herida...

 

– ¡No tenéis por que estar aquí! – Digo antes de esquivar otro ataque. – ¡Iros ahora que podéis! –

– ¡Q-...! –

– ¡¡QUE OS VAYÁIS JODER!! – Grito tanto como puedo antes de que Reiner cierre la boca y coja de la muñeca a Bertholdt, desapareciendo en el espesor del bosque.

 

            Ahora estamos Marco y yo solos, pienso sacarle de allí cueste lo que me cueste. Parece estar algo cansado, normal, casi no ha dormido hoy... Aprovecho ese momento para subirme a uno de los árboles que quedan en pié para poder estar, más o menos, a su altura. Su mirada ha cambiado, tú no eres mi Marco... Y me lo vas a devolver. Aprovecho el momento que vuelve a intentar atacarme para saltar y caer sobre su cabeza. Comienza a moverla con fuerza, intentando tirarme, suerte que logro agarrarme bien a algunos mechones de su pelo.

 

– ¡¡Marco!! ¡¡Soy yo!! ¡¡Jean!! – Como me dijo Reiner, no consigo nada con eso. Tiene que haber algo... seguro que hay algo... Piensa...

 

Lleva las manos a su cabeza para intentar agarrarme, pero antes consigo deslizarme por su pelo. Bajo poco a poco hasta llegar a su nuca, y en ese momento se queda totalmente parado. Claro... la nuca...

 

– Marco... – Me agarro como puedo. – ¿Puedes escucharme...? –

 

Vuelve a mover la cabeza, esta vez logrando hacer que me resbalara. Joder Marco, no hagas esto más difícil. Sujeto con fuerza los mangos de las espadas y clavo los ganchos en su espalda para agarrarme y pegarme a ella. Seguidamente suelta un rugido algo fiero, créeme, Marco... Esto me duele más a mí que a ti.

 

– No pienso rendirme... – Aquello parece despertar la curiosidad del titán. – Voy a llegar hasta ti... –

 

            Clavo una de las espadas en su espalda, haciendo que su cuerpo soltara ese característico vapor y que volviera a sacudirse y rugir fieramente. Con bastante dificultad voy escalando su espalda con las espadas y ganchos, en el camino algunas hojas de las espadas se rompen y uno de los ganchos queda inservible.

 

– ¡Marco! ¡Coño! ¡Deja de moverte! – Grito antes de llegar por fin a su nuca. Esta vez se queda menos parado.

 

            Tiene que haber alguna forma de sacarte de ahí dentro... ¿Cómo lo hizo Armin con Eren...? Agarrado fuerte a él comienzo a pensar, y creo que ya se lo que hacer...

 

– Aguanta... – Rápido clavo una espada en su nuca, cortándola un poco. El rugido que suelta claramente es de dolor. – Solo un poco más... – Clavo la otra y rajo su piel un poco más. – Marco... Marco... Por favor... – Este sigue zarandeándose. – Estás realmente descontrolado... Joder... Lo siento... –

 

Dios... ya no se que más hacer... Que inútil me siento... Ni siquiera soy capaz de ayudarte cuando más lo necesitas...

 

– No debí haberte dejado hacerlo... –

– N-Ngh... –

Eso... ¿Ha sido...? –... ¿Marco...? ¿Me escuchas...? – Vuelve a escucharse aquel sonido dentro del titán, sí que es Marco. El titán, por el contrario, sigue moviéndose a sus anchas intentando que me soltase. – Marco... Tranquilízate... Se que puedes controlarle... –

 

Se que puede, seguro que puede, no he conocido a nadie nunca con una fuerza mental mayor que la suya. Pero claro, hay que contar que está exhausto... Y de repente, se me ocurre una idea... una muy loca idea.

 

Suspiro y suelto una de las espadas para coger su piel. – Voy a sacarte... – La cojo ahora con la otra mano tiro hacia los lados, notando todo aquel vapor sobre mí.

 

Tengo que reconocer que esta vez quemaba menos, pero aún así quemaba. Introduzco la mano dentro de aquella piel, aquella caliente y densa piel, sin lograr llegar hasta él. Un poco más... joder... tengo que llegar... Pero no llego, está demasiado dentro de él, la única manera sería...entrar en él... Admito que estoy asustado, no se que coño es lo que me puedo encontrar ahí dentro, ni si quiera se lo que puede pasarme, pero...voy a hacerlo. Abro más aquella dura piel e introduzco un poco la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo en el titán. Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder, así que quema esto pero bien. Estiro los brazos hasta llegar a agarrarle la camisa por detrás.

 

– Marco... Marco... Puedes hacerlo... – Tiro de la camisa, haciendo que entre mi cuerpo del todo en él, quedándome abrazado a su espalda. – Estoy contigo... – Le abrazo aún más fuerte, sintiendo como la piel del titán comenzaba a pegarse a mí. – Por favor... – Comienzo a buscar su mano, encontrándola bastante pegada al titán, entrelazando como puedo los dedos. – Se que puedes... – Noto ahora nuestras manos uniéndose, como si de la piel del titán se tratara. – Joder Marco... No puedes hacerme esto... no puedes volver a irte... no puedes volver a dejarme... No puedes dejarme solo de nuevo, y... dios... Marco... necesito sentir que estas cerca... te necesito en mi vida... Te... Te quiero... –

 

            Los movimientos del titán cesaron al momento, por fin... Noto como lentamente se comienza a despgjar aquella piel de nuestros cuerpos, comenzando a sacarnos. Y comienza de nuevo el vapor... el intenso y maldito vapor... Ya fuera comienzo a tirar de mi brazo hasta sacarlo entero para seguir con los de Marco. Tras unos largos minutos consigo sacarle, sosteniéndole de pié en mis brazos ya lejos del titán.

 

– Hey... Marco... – Le doy algunos golpecitos en la cara para despertarle.

Despierta y me mira con cansancio, pegándose a mi pecho cuando comienzan a brotarle algunas lágrimas. – L-Lo siento... – Poco a poco se va escurriendo hacia abajo. – Lo siento tanto... –

– Cállate anda... Que no tienes fuerzas... – Rápidamente llevo su brazo por mi cuello y le cojo en peso.

– J-Jean... –

– Calla y déjame que te lleve. –

– No... – Pensé que se iba a callar... – Déjame... –

Le miro y frunzo el ceño. – Marco... –

– No, Jean, esta vez no... –

– ¿No me has oído? –  Gruño con fuerza

– ¿Y tú no me has visto...? – Se le rompe un poco la voz. – Casi os mato... –

– Casi nos mata el titán, no tú, así que deja de joder ya. –Hay un largo silencio bastante incómodo ahora, hasta que decido romperlo. – Oye... –

– ¿Si...? –

– Entonces... ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado...? – No dice nada, solamente suspira, supongo que no quiere hablar de ello ahora... pero... – La otra vez... no recordabas... Tal vez, y solo digo tal vez, puedas recordar como te convertiste en titán. –

Aquello parece hacerle reaccionar. – Oh... tal vez si... Aún que ahora... –

– No te esfuerces, vamos a buscar algún lugar donde refugiarnos, parece que va a llover. – Se agarra con fuerza a mi espalda y lleva la otra mano a mi pecho. – Espero encontrar algo... –

Después de otro rato con otro incómodo silencio, lo decide romper Marco. – ¿Sabes...? –

– ¿Qué? –

– Tenías razón... aquí fuera no iba a encontrar la libertad. Jamás lograré serlo. –

– Vamos, no digas eso, nos queda mucha vida por delante... – Bueno... se supone...

Suspira y me mira, apoyado aún en mi pecho. – Si... pero aún estaré atado a este titán... Jamás podré serlo, por mucho que quiera. –

 

Realmente tiene razón, siempre estará unido a ese titán. Me gustaría decirle algo ahora que pudiera animarle, pero soy inútil y no se me ocurre nada... Vuelve a inundarnos un largo silencio, ahora ninguno de los dos lo rompe, aún que parece que ahora no es tan incómodo... parece... se prolonga hasta que noto un poco más pesado a Marco, creo que se está durmiendo. Y no se si es bueno o malo.

 

– ¿Marco? ¿Te estás durmiendo o es cosa mía? – Su respiración es lenta y calmada, también bastante tranquila. – Hey... – Muevo un poco el brazo en el que apoya su espalda.

– Ngh... – Se mueve un poco de nuevo en mis brazo hasta quedarse más pegado a mí. Vale... si que está bien dormido. Se de alguien que no va a tener sueño esta noche.

 

Andando por aquel bosque se medio despierta, frotándose un ojo con la mano que tenía antes en mi pecho. – ¿Te he despertado? Es que te ibas escurriendo para abajo y... –

– Tranquilo.  – Simplemente dice antes de sonreírme. – ¿No has visto ningún lugar donde refugiarnos? –

– No... Aún no... –

Y parece ocurrírsele algo – Creo que se donde podemos ir. – Se sujeta un poco más a mi cuello y se baja. – Ven. – Sonríe algo más y me coge suavemente de la muñeca.

 

No tengo la menor idea de donde me puede estar llevando, y no creo que me lo diga hasta que lleguemos. Parece saberse bastante bien el camino, supongo que ha venido por aquí más de una vez. Admito que me pica mucho más que mucho la curiosidad.

 

– ¿Dónde vamos? –

– A un lugar que conocí siendo titán. –

¿Siendo titán? – Ah ¿Ya vas recordando cosas? –

Asiente. – Muy poco a poco, pero sí. –

 

Después de un rato, algo largo, andando llegamos casi al anochecer a aquel lugar. Está rodeado de grandes murallas, calculando, más o menos, medirán unos dieciséis metros.

 

– ¿Qué...es esto...? –

Sonriente, me mira y para justo frente los muros. – Parece ser que es un pequeño pueblo, ahora no lo habita nadie. –

– ¿Fuera de los muros...? – Sí, aún no me lo puedo creer del todo.

– Si, fuera. – Vuelve a cogerme de la muñeca, tirando de mí mientras parece inspeccionar el muro.

– Pero, si no está habitado es por que seguro que los titanes han conseguido pasar, es decir, no es un lugar seguro para quedarnos. –

– Por las noches están inactivos, no corremos peligro. – Consigue encontrar un pequeño hueco en la pared. – A demás, para que pudieran entrar por aquí deberían medir rolo siete metros, o que apareciera el titán colosal. –

Levanto una ceja antes de mirarle. – ¿Te parece poco a caso? –

– Vamos, eso ahora significa menos peligro. El titán colosal solo aparece donde más concentración de personas hay, y los titanes de siete metros estarán dentro de unos minutos sin fuerzas. No hay ningún peligro. –

Bueno, la verdad es que todo encaja... debo admitir que lleva la razón. – Vale... te creo. – Me adelanto un poco y entro antes que él.

 

Parece una ciudad fantasma, algunas casas están destrozadas, sobre todo las del principio. De verdad que estar aquí da escalofríos. Me recuerda tanto a Trost... Avanzamos hasta casi llegar al final del pueblecito, no hemos encontrado ningún indicio de que hubiera habido humanos antes, mientras no haya fantasmas... Marco parece sumido en sí mismo mirando detenidamente una de aquellas casas aún en pie.

 

– Me recuerda tanto a mi hogar... – Miro aquella casa también y le miro después, sus ojos poco a poco se iban entristeciendo. – En Jiane... –

– Hey, vamos, no te vengas abajo, recuerda que esto no es Jiane. – Pongo suavemente una mano sobre su hombro. – Tu pueblo está bien. –

– Si... – Sonríe antes de mirarme. Ay... coño... que cosica...

Siento como una gota de lluvia me cae en la nariz, haciendo que sacudiera la cabeza un poco. – Mierda... – Me enrojezco un poco por aquello y miro hacia arriba. – Está empezando a llover. – Miro ahora a Marco, que está, por lo que parece, intentando aguantarse una risita. – ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! –

– T-Te has asustado... pfhh... – Se lleva una mano a la boca, tapándola con sus pecosos dedos para no hacer ruido.

– ¡¡N-NO!! ¡NO ME HE ASUTADO! – Maldito y estúpido Marco... Ahora me caen unas cuantas en la mano y mejilla mientras este sigue aguantándose. – ¡VAMOS DENTRO Y CALLATE YA! – Le cojo de la muñeca y tiro de él hacia dentro.

Al final suelta una pequeña carcajada antes de entrar a la casa. – D-De verdad, lo siento, p-pero... me hizo gracia... – Vuelve a reírse un poco.

– ¡¿Ah, si?! ¡Ya verás la gracia que te hace esto! – Abro la puerta y le empujo hacia fuera para cerrar luego la puerta.

– ¡H-Hey! ¡Jean! ¡Me estoy mojando! ¡Abre! –

Ya, claro, como que iba a estar lloviendo fuerte ya. No cuela. – ¡Ahora te quedas un rato ahí! –

– ¡Hace frío! ¡Abre! ¡Jeeeean! –

Suspiro y miro por la ventana para ver cuando llovía. Joder, mierda, coño, hostia, puta que está lloviendo a mares. Rápidamente abro la puerta y tiro de su camisa totalmente empapada. – ¡Pero haberme dicho que llovía tanto! –

– ¡T-Te lo dije! –

– ¡Solo me dijiste que te estabas mojando! – Vale, esto que acabo de decir no tiene mucho sentido... pero bueno. Suspiro y le miro, empapado completamente... – Voy a buscar una toalla... que eres capar de pillar una pulmonía... – Me giro, de nuevo algo rojo y busco una toalla por los rincones y cajones de la casa, por suerte logro encontrar una bastante grande.  – Anda, toma. – Se la tiendo y ahora cojo otra un poco más pequeña.

– Gracias. – Se envuelve en ella sonriente, sentándose sobre una gran alfombra que hay en el pequeño salón. Joder, soy un capullo, está temblando...

– Ehh... Marco... – Como me cuesta esto... – L-Lo siento... – Me rasco la nuca y me siento con las piernas cruzadas detrás suya para secarle el pelo con la otra toalla.

– No imp... –

– ¡Si que importa! ¡Joder! ¡Claro que importa! – Eso del “No importa” me está tocando ya los cojones. – Odio cuando haces eso... –

– ¿Eh...? ¿El que...? –

– Decir que no importa cuando si que importa. – Se queda callado, dejando que le secase el pelo. – No puedes hacer como que algo no te importa siempre... No es bueno para ti... –

– Lo se... –

– Pues no lo hagas más, ¿Vale? –

– Vale. – Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome al revés. Noto como de repente se sonroja y rápidamente vuelve a echar la cabeza hacia delante.

Raro... – ¿Ocurre algo? –

            Se nota que se ha puesto nervioso. – N-No... Solo... recordé algo... –

– ¿De veras? – Sonrío un poco, llevando mi cara al lado de la suya. – ¿El que? –

Tiene la cara roja, muy roja. – Ehh... De cuando estaba... estábamos dentro del titán... –

– Ajam. –

– Ehh... hmm... m-me dijiste algo... –

– Te dije muchas cosas ahí dentro. –

– Algo... e-eh... –

– ¿Se puede sabes que demonios te di... je...? – Oh... No será... _“Te quiero...”_

 

            Así que... me oyó... decir... eso... allí... dentro... oh... oh... OH MIERDA.

 

– Ehh... y-yo... ehh... hmm... e-esto... p-pues... y-yo... hmm... e-ehh... – Creo que mi sonrojo es tan claro como el de Marco.

– ¿Lo dijiste...en serio...? – No se como cojones contestar ahora no quiero cagarla tampoco se si lo dije en serio o si fue por los nervios no se joder me ha a dar un ataque de los gordos dios mío que coño hago ahora. – J-Jean... – Se gira un poco, apoyando su costado en mi pecho. Me va a pegar, me va a pegar una hostia que voy a ver las estrellas y hasta las galaxias... ¡¡Para que habré dicho nada!! – Yo... también... –

 

¿Acaba...de...decir...lo...que...creo...que...acaba...de...decir...? ¡¿A-Acaba de declararse?! ¡¿MARCO BODT ACABA DE DECLARARSEME?!

 

– L... Lo sien... – Le tapo la boca rápidamente ante de que siguiera. –

– Ni se te ocurra... –

Vuelve el tan desesperante silencio incómodo hasta que aparto la mano de su boca. – ¿Sabes que más he recordado...? Lo último que pensé antes de convertirme en esto... es titán –

– ¿Qué pensaste...? – La curiosidad me está casi literalmente comiendo.

– En tus ojos. Sentí miedo al pensar que no volvería a verlos. – Aquello me atraviesa no como si una flecha de cupido llegara a mi corazón, no, ese enano cabrón me había disparado bombas nucleares por lo menos. – Cuando me vi dentro de aquel titán solo podía pensar en matar, destruir... no podía pensar en otra cosa. Hasta que me salvaste. –

– Vamos... yo no te salvé, fuiste tú quien me salvó. –

– Jean. – Sonríe antes de poner una mano sobre la mía suavemente. – Me salvaste de una vida que nadie jamás podría querer, me has devuelto la vida que antes tenía, y lo más importante, me salvaste de olvidarte. –  Le miro totalmente embobado, entrelazando ahora muestras manos. – Tengo tantas cosas que agradecerte... – Llevo de nuevo la mano a su boca, tapándola con la yema de los dedos muy suavemente.

– No tienes que agradecerme nada... solamente... quédate a mi lado... – Paso poco a poco los dedos por su mejilla.

– Como antes... **_Como si fuera la primera vez..._** – Dice mientras poco a poco bajo la mano hasta su cuello, aún embobado mirando sus preciosos ojos.

– **_Ja... Als wär’s das erste Mal..._** –

 

            Acortamos poco a poca la distancia que nos separa hasta que, finalmente, como si de un sueño se tratara, sus labios se juntan con los míos. Y, wow, tal como imaginaba, sus labios son suaves y mullidos, casi podría jurar que tienen un agradable sabor dulce. Como no, son su labios. A todo esto, yo aún sigo con los ojos abiertos, sin perderme ni un instante de aquel mágico momento, por el contrario Marco si que los ha cerrado, y me gustaría que no fuera así. Quiero mirarle mientras le beso, hacer esa conexión aún más intensa todavía. Vuelvo a llevar la mano hasta su mequilla, a ver si eso le hace reaccionar, o algo. Por suerte, sirve. Abre lentamente sus ojos color café hasta encontrarse con mi mirada, su notabilísimo sonrojo me hace pensar que no esperaba que en ese momento le estuviera observando, pero aún así, los deja abiertos, mirándome ahora suavemente antes levantar su mano libre hasta mano, para agarrarla suavemente, aún la tengo fija en su cuello, acariciándolo con el pulgar. Las otras manos las teníamos fuertemente entrelazabas a un lado. Aquel suave y tierno beso acaba a los pocos minutos.

 

– **_Schutzengel..._** – Se perfectamente que no me iba a entender, él no sabe casi nada de alemán, solo lo justo.

– S-Sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas en alemán... –

– Lo sé. – Perfectamente de echo.

– Pues no lo hagas hasta que no consiga aprender. – Su sonrojo aún sigue siendo demasiado notable.

– Pero es cierto, **_Schutzengel._** –

– ¡P-Para! –

– _Mi pequeño y dulce **Schutzengel.**_ –

Cada vez se sonroja más y más. Me encanta cuando la pasa eso. – ¡Jean! –

Pongo la mano que tengo en su cuello en su pecho y le empujo hasta quejarle tumbado de costado en el suelo, tumbándome a su lado, dejándole frente a mí. – _Mi pequeño y dulce **Ángel de la guarda.**_ –

 

Ahora no solo está sonrojado, si no que está nervioso, como un puñetero tomate y adorablemente mono. Aún está bastante mojado, al menos las toallas han hecho algo, no mucho, y admito que verle así me pone muchísimo. Creo que esta vez voy a tener poca sangre en el cerebro. Y me da exactamente igual.

 

Ahora soy yo el que acorta las distancias y vuelve a besarle, esta vez no tan dulcemente, si no que ataco sus labios como si de mi presa se trataran. Una tierna e indefensa presa. Saboreo cada rincón de sus labios, pasando el brazo bajo su cabeza para que pueda apoyarse y seguir sin tanta dificultad el beso. Aprovecho aquella posición para acariciarle suavemente el pelo aún muy mojado con el brazo que utilizaba de almohada, de mientras el otro brazo se pareaba a sus anchas costado arriba, pegándose algunas veces en su también mojada ropa. Sus manos las mantiene en mi pecho, sin moverlas mucho, una de ellas la tiene justo en mi corazón. Al percatarme de esto me pongo algo nervioso, comenzando a respirar descontroladamente, aún que no la tengo tan descontrolada como Marco. Aquella mano se siente cálida, muy cálida, casi creo que puede llegar poco a poco a descongelar mi helado corazón. Llevamos un par de minutos así, siguiendo el beso solamente moviendo nuestros labios, ya casi he logrado acostumbrarme a aquellos besos, ahora quiero más. Bajo la mano que tengo en su pelo hasta su nuca, acercando su cara para poder profundizar el beso y llevando ahora la otra mano ahora hasta su barbilla para abrirla un poco e introducir muy levemente mi lengua en su boca, consigo primeramente chocar nerviosamente con sus dientes, lo que me hace parar un segundo y volver a intentarlo. Esta vez sí, lo consigo, consigo saborear aquel extraño sabor dulce de su paladar, un sabor del cual cada vez me hago más y más adicto. Noto ahora su lengua buscar la mía, le ahorro trabajo y las entrelazo, atrayéndola hasta mi boca. Aquello se siente tan, tan bien... joder, no quiero que esto acabe, pero tenía que acabar. No antes sin darle un pequeño mordisquito en el labio inferior, haciendo notable cuanto le deseaba.

 

– Jean... – Suspira demasiado sensualmente mi nombre. – Creo que no deberíamos llegar a más aún... – Eso no me gusta tanto. – No se si con mi cuerpo... también me descontrolaré... Es mejor parar aquí. –Pero su voz es demasiado erótica como parar ahora. 

– Si pudiera parar... – Digo antes de agarrar algo más su nuca y llevar la otra mano a su costado para besar seguidamente su cuello.

– J-Jean... – Hubiera parado un momento si aquello no hubiera sonado casi como un gemido. Que coño, eso ha sido claramente un gemido.

            Vuelvo a pasar la mano por aquella empapada ropa. – Deberías quitarte esto... pillarás un resfriado... – Comienzo a levantar poco a poco la camisa, notando ahora su humeda piel.

 

            Me sorprende un poco que, simplemente, se deje. No se, me esperaba que dijera algo... o que hiciera algo... pero no, simplemente deja que la vaya levantando poco a poco, y eso me estaba poniendo más nervioso aún.

 

– Joder, Marco, haz algo. –

– A-ah... l-lo siento, p-pero... es que no se que hacer... –

– Algo... lo que sea estará bien... – Vuelvo a sonrojarme, evitando un momento el contacto visual.

Le oigo tragar saliva y volver a acercar su cara, rozando su nariz con la mía. – Entonces... ¿Puedo...? – Me pregunta totalmente rojo.

Oh dios mío creo que me va a estallar algo y no es la cabeza exactamente. – Por díos... No me preguntes eso con ese tono... –

– ¿Q-Qué tono...? –

– Ese, joder, ese. – Vuelvo a besarle con bastante más intensidad que las otras dos veces, ya me estoy empezando a acostumbrar a ello.

 

Sigo con los botones de la camisa, desabrochándolos torpemente hasta conseguirlo por completo. Paso ahora la mano por su pecho suave y lentamente hacia arriba, no me puedo creer lo suave que es su piel. Llego hasta su hombro, sujetando su camisa y chaqueta para intentar como puedo bajarlas. Y joder, que difícil es hacerlo con una sola mano.

 

– E-Espera... – aún sonrojado, se irgue un poco y se las quita, tanto la camisa, chaqueta y correas, de echo, bastante nervioso, puedo notar el leve temblor de su mano.

Apoyando el codo en la alfombra le miro, no sabía que tiene pecas también por el cuerpo. Muchas pecas. Con forme va bajándose la ropa puedo ver muchas más por su espalda. Y cuantas más tiene, más me pone. Termina y aparta la roa que se acaba de quitar suavemente hacia un lado, mirándome más sonrojado aún si cabe.

 

– ¡N-No me mires así! –

Aquello consigue sacarme de mi mundo, irguiéndome de golpe. – ¿E-Eh? ¡N-No te miro de ninguna forma! ¡E-Es solo...! – Trago saliva antes de seguir. – Que me... gustan tus pecas... – Me rasco nuevamente la nuca, mirando a otro lado.

– ¿De verdad...? – Me pregunta ahora sonriente, cuando le miro sus ojos tienen un brillo que nunca antes he visto.

– Si... Mucho... – Me inclino un poco para besar las pecas que tiene sobre uno de sus hombros dulcemente.

 

            Apoya las manos en la alfombra, respirando con fuerza, lo que hacía su pecho moverse hacia arriba y abajo rápidamente. Apoyo yo también una mano en el suelo, besando todo su hombro mientras paso mi mano libre por aquel sedoso y pecoso pecho. Busco su corazón y poso la mano sobre él, notando los incontrolables latidos que inundaban toda su cavidad pectoral.

 

– Jean... – Vuelve a medio gemir. – T-Tú... camisa... –

– ¿Qué le pasa...? –

– Quítatela también... – Aparto la cara de su hombro para ver el tomate que tiene por cara de nuevo ahora mismo.

Le miro con una pequeña y un tanto soberbia sonrisa. – Yo no soy el que está mojado. –

– Ah... ¿No...? – Se levanta con rapidez y me coge en peso.

– ¡E-Eh! ¡Bájame! – No dice nada, simplemente sonríe mientras me lleva hacia la calle. – ¡Marco! ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Abre la puerta. – ¡¡MARCOOOOOO!! –

Y nada, al final consigue sacarme fuera. Ahora estoy yo también empapado, y el vuelve a estar aún más empapado que antes, genial. – ¡¿Por qué lo has hecho?! –

Me deja por fin en el suelo, rodeándome las caderas con los brazos. – Estás empapado, deberías quitarte la camisa. – Dice sonriente antes de besarme. Astuto y maldito pecoso.

 

Esta vez es beso se ha sentido diferente, creo que... por que ahora ha sido el quien a dado el paso. Gruño en el trascurso del beso y comienzo a desabrocharme la camisa y correas, notando las gotas de agua recorrer lentamente mi pelo y piel, a decir verdad, aquello se siente bien. Consigo quitármela del todo antes de llegar mis manos a su cuello para profundizar el beso. Estoy besando a la persona que quiero bajo la lluvia, ¿En serio no es esto un puto y perfecto sueño? Le cojo de la muñeca suavemente con la mano que no sostiene la camisa y le llevo de nuevo para adentro, dejando apartada ahora la camisa, por algún lado, para empujar a Marco en el sofá del salón.

 

– ¿No nos secamos an...? – Le corto con un sutil y corto beso.

– ¿Para qué? Vamos a volver a empaparnos en nada. – Sonrío antes de sentarme en el filo del sofá y besarle por quinta vez. Si, he ido llevando la cuenta.

 

Él me rodea el cuello con los brazos mientras los míos recorren cada milímetro de aquella piel desnuda, que por supuesto es solamente mía esta noche. Puedo diferenciar algunos pequeños gemidos durante el beso que solo cortamos para coger algo de aire y en algunos momentos para escuchar mejor aquellos soniditos que le producen las caricias que le estoy proporcionando. Cada uno de esos soniditos me hacía quererle aún más, querer fundirme con él, querer tenerle y poseerle por completo. Y que nadie más pudiera oírlos.

 

Con rapidez coloco mi cara cerca de su oreja, besándola un par de veces antes de bajar las manos por sus costados. – Marco... – Susurro lentamente. – ¿Me... dejarás... que...? Bueno... – Estas cosas tampoco se me dan muy bien.

– ¿Qué...? –

–¿Que...te haga...m-mío...? – Antes de terminar la frase desvío mi ahora enrojecida cara hacia el respaldo del sofá.

– ¿A-Acaso...no...no lo era ya...? – Ahora él también se pone muy rojo, desviando la mirada hacia el otro lado antes de que la mía vuelva hasta la suya.

 

Puto Marco, joder, un poco más mono y adorable y me explota la jodida polla. Comienzo a respirar con fuerza antes de lanzarme con fuerza a sus labios. Joder, ya no aguando si un minuto más. Aquello le llega de sopetón, por lo que le cuesta un par de segundos corresponder a aquel fiero beso con la misma intensidad. Bajo las manos del todo, llegando a su cinturón para desabrocharlo casi de un tirón. Con aquel tirón se le mueven hacia delante las caderas bruscamente, haciendo que también se le abran muy levemente las piernas, por lo que aprovecho ese descuido para colarme entre ellas.

 

– ¡J-Jean! – Aún más rojo y vergonzoso.

– ¿Qué? – Sigo como si nada quitándole rápido las botas. – ¿Quieres que vaya más rápido? –

– ¡N-No! ¡A-Al revés! – Oh, vaya... creo que me he dejado llevar demasiado...

– O-Oh... ¿V-Voy muy rápido...? –

– Ehh... no exactamente... –

Uff... – ¿Entonces...? –

– ¿Puedes ir más... bueno... suave...? – Ohh... eso... No será que...

– Marco... –

– ¿Si...? –

– ¿No serás virgen...? –

No se si se ha sonrojado o si se le acaban de romper todas las venas de la cara de repente. – ¡N-No! – En serio ¿Cómo puede una persona sonrojarse tan rápido?

– ¿Seguuuuro? Recuerda que eres como un libro abierto... –

–...V-Vale... Si...l-lo soy... ¿E-Es eso malo...? –

– Oh, no, al contrario. – Digo, raramente, totalmente calmado. Sinceramente, aquello me ha relajado mucho. – Yo también lo soy. – Parece ser que eso, al contrario que a mí, le pone nervioso. – Voy a ser el afortunado que va a tener la virginidad de Marco, el angelito pecoso. ~ –

– ¡N-No digas e-esas cosas! ¡M-Me pones nervioso! –

– Lo se. – Sonrío ampliamente. – Me encanta verte cuando te pones nervioso, estas adorablemente mono. –

Como ya no puede más con su sonrojo intenta taparse con las manos la cara. – ¡¡J-Jeaaaaan!! – Lo que yo decía, adorablemente mono.

 

Aparto suavemente sus brazos para volver a besarle, ahora, dulcemente, y ya que estoy, aprovecho que le tengo las manos cogidas para llevarlas tras mi nuca. Si dudarlo, se abraza de nuevo a ella. Vuelvo a llevar mis manos a sus pantalones, desabrochándolos lentamente como el me pide, quiero que nuestra primera vez en esto sea lo más perfecta posible. Sinceramente, para mí lo está siendo. De nuevo, me acerco a su oreja.

 

– Voy a quitártelos, ¿De acuerdo? – Él solamente asiente cuando me aparto un poco.

 

            Acaba de subir las caderas y separar algo más las piernas, haciéndome aquel trabajo más ameno. Después de algunos tirones, la puta tela se le pegaba a la piel como una condenada, consigo sacárselos, dejándolos en algún lugar de la habitación. Después de eso vuelvo a observar su cuerpo, es cierto que está muy delgado, pero aún así me gusta. Creo que Marco está destinado a gustarme sea como sea. Tras unos segundo observando aquel pecoso cuerpo procedo con mis botas y pantalones. Ahora que lo pienso... me pregunto si también tendrá pecas... ya sabéis... ahí.

 

– Hey, Jean ¿Qué piensas? –

En tu tal vez pecosa polla. – En que tengo que darte bien de comer cuando volvamos dentro los muros. – Toco sus costillas con una mano, la otra sigue liada con los pantalones.

– Eso también debería decírtelo yo a ti. – Dice sonriente y rojo, mirando de vez en cuando hacia mi notabilísima erección. 

 

Si, estoy que echo ascuas ya, lo que no se es como he aguantado tanto. Me los quito del todo y los aparto también junto los otros, o por ahí cerca. Ahora nada impedía que nuestros cuerpos se rozaran mutuamente, se sintieran uno, se fundieran en una ahora erótica danza de besos, roces y caricias por parte de ambos. Vuelvo a bajar mi cuerpo hasta llegar a apoyar mis codos y brazos en el sofá, dejando que Marco llevara sus manos por mi espalda hacia abajo. Todo ahora se sentía tan bien que casi aún no soy consciente de que es real, todo es real, lo que había estado soñando una y otra vez se estaba haciendo realidad en ese preciso y perfecto momento.

 

– Marco... – Sus ojos se abren y mueven hasta los míos. – **_Ich liebe dich._** –

De nuevo sabía perfectamente que no lo iba... – **_Ich auch, mein liebe._** –

           

Y en ese momento que mis oídos se deleitan con un casi perfecto alemán, me derrito ante él. Nunca antes pensé que este chico de aquí pudiera ser tan perfecto, tan perfecto para mí. No creía que fuera a encontrar a una persona que conectara conmigo tan fácilmente, que me comprendiera tan bien como él. Joder, ahora solamente tengo ganas de llorar y agradecerle una y otra vez que siguiera vivo, junto a mí. Que me hubiera elegido.

 

– Nunca creí que fuera a decirle esto nunca ha nadie en toda mi vida. – Sonrío antes de darle un pequeño beso en la frente y bajarle los calzoncillos. – Eres el perfecto, puto y único amor de mi vida. – Y bueno, tal y como imaginé, él está casi tan duro como yo, por no decir que está igual. Por cierto, si que tiene pecas ahí.

 

            Ya totalmente desnudos y cachondos comienza la verdadera danza entre nuestros cuerpos, la verdadera y única danza que ahora mismo importa, solamente importa eso ahora mismo. Me acomodo entra sus largas piernas, separándolas un poco para provocarle, como esperaba, un gemidito de los suyos. Cuando más rozo mi miembro con el suyo, más gemiditos suelta, haciendo casi inmediatamente que ahora yo soltara algunos más flojos y controlados también. Admito que me estoy quedando totalmente atrapado por ellos, y ya que estoy, también admito que estoy deseando que me atrapen y no me suelten nunca. Llevo una de mis manos a su dura erección, moviéndola estratégicamente para, como esperaba, hacerle gemir algo más. Mientras muevo aquella mano recuerdo en ese momento que él también es virgen, por lo que supongo que nunca habrá hecho algo como esto o parecido, y menos con otro hombre, supongo, así que decido lentamente introducir uno de mis dedos en aquella estrecha entrada, notando seguidamente como poco a poco empieza a tensarse.

 

– Te dolerá más si haces eso. –

– N-No lo hago queriendo... – Se encoge levemente de hombros, intentando esconderse en un intento fallido. Bastante fallido.

– Solo... inténtalo, te prometo que seré lo más suave que pueda. – Wow, Jean, genial, acabas de conseguir que se destense notablemente. Creo que ya empiezo a cogerle el tranquillo a Marco.

 

            Muevo muy lentamente el dedo en aquel lugar mientras le beso el cuello suavemente, intercalando algunos besos con algunas también suaves caricias recorriendo su erección.

 

– ¿D-De veras que nunca lo habías echo antes...? – Medio dice medio gime.

– ¿Por qué te iba a mentir sobre eso? – Para quedar bien, obviamente.

– No se... pareces... como decirlo... a-acostumbrado... –

No se si aceptar aquello como un cumplido, por que realmente que nunca he tenido sexo con nadie, ni con una chica ni con otro hombre. – Nunca he tenido relaciones sexuales con otra persona... quizás... sea un don natural. – Bromeo mientras sigo con aquel movimiento de muñeca y codo.

            Oh dios mío, se ha reído de esa mierda de chiste que acabo de soltar, de verdad que es el amor de mi vida, joder. – Pues se te da muy bien... – Sonríe antes comenzar de nuevo con la ahora típica respiración agitada e irregular que solíamos tener los dos. – Bastante bien... –

           

            Sonrío ahora de medio lado antes de mover un poco más rápido el dedo, sinceramente, necesito estar cuando antes dentro de él. Sus gemidos poco a poco iban aumentando su volumen e intensidad, ¿Y sabéis lo mejor de todo esto? Que podíamos ser tan escandalosos como quisiéramos. ¿Qué más da? Nadie nos va a oír, estamos perdidos en mitad de la nada. Marco, poco a poco, no se si instintivamente o queriendo, iba abriendo las piernas un poco más, haciéndome querer meterle otro de mis dedos. Y lo hago. No se queja, para nada, está muy tranquilo y relajado, con los ojos cerrados agarrando con un poco de fuerza uno de los cojines. Joder, joder, joder, ya no aguanto ni un minuto más.

 

            – Marco... – Susurro antes de sacar los dedos lentamente y llevar mis manos a sus muslos. – Déjame entrar ya... –

Este abre los ojos, mirándome con algo de inseguridad. – ¿Y-Ya...? –

            – No puedo aguantar más... – Digo jadeante, casi sin poder aguantar los gemidos que me provocaban verle así. – M-Marco... –

Está inseguro, muy inseguro. – Y-Yo... ah... n-no se... –

            – Por favor... – Aquella carita suya me desveló que esos gemiditos míos son ahora unos de los puntos débiles para él. Punto para Jean. Tengo que apuntar ese punto débil para más tarde, nunca viene mal recordarlo.

–... – Traga salida sonoramente. – ¿M-...Me dolerá mucho...? –

            – Si te relajas no... – Rápidamente subo sus piernas un poco, colocando mi miembro cerca de su entrada. – Dolerá, pero no tanto... podrás aguantarlo... – Mis jadeos me hacen difícil el trabajo de hablar. Malditos.

            – D-De acuerdo... – Coge bastante aire y lo suelta en un largo suspiro, cerrando de nuevo los ojos para relajarse cuando puede.

 

            Antes de entrar el él me aseguro de relajarle y prepararle un poco más, besando y lamiendo lentamente su pecho y volviendo a acariciar su miembro. Funciona, por lo que seguidamente guío con la otra mano mi erección a su culo, entrando muy lentamente, por suerte el agua de lluvia esta de muestro lado. Miro seguidamente a Marco, procurando no hacerle mucho daño.

 

            – ¿Te duele mucho...? – Dios, estoy tan cachondo como un puto caballo en celo.

            Niega con la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos y mirarme. – N-No... No mucho... Puedo aguantarlo. –

– Bien... Entonces voy a moverme un poco. –

 

            Comienzo lentamente a mover mis caderas contra las suyas, notando también como aquello le hace aumentar el ritmo de tu respiración. Es un tanto estrecho, por lo que tengo que ir con cuidado para no hacerle demasiado daño. Se muerde suavemente el labio inferior y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, coordinando su respiración como puede. El movimiento de mis caderas se vuelve cada vez más sutil, consiguiendo, por fin, entrar algo más. Marco suelta un leve gruñidito antes de abrir un ojo para mirarme de nuevo.

 

– A-Ahh... D-Duele... –

Joder, esto es malo, no puedo parar ahora. – A-Aguanta un poco... –

            – P-Pero... – La introduzco algo más, su cara claramente denotaba un poco más de dolor. – J-Je... anhgan... – Aprieta los dientes y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando relajarse cuanto puede más.

            – Se te pasará en nada... – Me mueve un poco más contra él. – Solo... un poco más... – En una muy leve embestida consigo meterla entera, notando algún que otro espasmo ahí dentro.

           

            Dios, se siente tan bien ahí... me quedo unos largos segundos sin moverme, intentando que lograra acostumbrarse a ello. Mientras tanto, vuelvo a observar su cuerpo detenidamente, casi escaneándolo. De verdad que está lleno de pecas, y tiene alguna que otra manchita por ahí, muy monas por cierto. El calor que despide su piel el agradable, es un calor acogedor, ya que siempre estoy frío.

 

            – Y-Ya... s-se siente mejor... – Dice aún con los ojos cerrados con una suave y dulce vocecita.

            – Bien... – Sonrío un poco, agarrando una de sus piernas para ponerla en mi hombro. – Supongo que ya no te dolerá tanto. –

 

            Comienzo, de nuevo, a mover la cadera suavemente contra la suya, haciéndole gemir suavemente con aquello. Necesito más, necesito oír más de aquellos gemidos, pero tampoco quiero ser una bestia y embestirle ahora que se está acostumbrando, así que me voy a la opción fácil, su... Hey, espera, aún me quedan un par de sitios que investigar. Continúo aquel suave vaivén mientras subo una de la mano por su pecho, llegando a su pezón. Y, joder, madre mía, con un simple roce le había conseguido sacar un par de gemidos más. Esto empieza a ponerse interesante. Suelto la pierna que tengo en mi hombro y la bajo más o menos, a la altura de la otra para poder llevar también mi otra mano a su otro pezón. Dioses, que duros los tiene ya, creo que pueden hasta rayar diamantes. Decido que es hora de pasar a otro nivel e inclinarme un poco hasta llegar a ellos, lamiendo suavemente uno de ellos.

 

            – A-Ahnghnfh... a-aaahhn...mhfnhhn... – Sus gemidos y soniditos eran cada vez más y más provocadores.

            Por lo que no puedo contener mi cuerpo y me muevo algo más rápidamente. – Dios Mio... Marco... Sabes que me pierde esa vocecita... –

– N-No... pu-pued- ahngffhh... –

 

            Cuando más rápido y brusco voy, más gime, y cuanto más gime más rápido y brusco voy, así que ya podréis imaginar como va a ser el resto de la noche. Llevo mis manos a su espalda para erguirle, sentándole ahora sobre mí para poder tocarle la espalda. Que buen descubrimiento hice. Aquél era su verdadero punto débil. Los gemidos que ahora suelta son realmente intensos.

 

– ¿M-Marco...? – Admito que escucharle así me está llevando a la locura.

            Me mira entre más gemidos, con los ojos húmedos y con mucho más brillo. – M-Más... Jeahngf... nahhghh... Má-ahh... –

 

            Y de verdad que acabo de acabo de sobrepasar mi límite. Le sujeto de las caderas y comienzo a movérselas hacia abajo con fuerza, embistiéndole a la misma vez. No aguantamos mucho más aquello ninguno de los dos. Entrelazo nuestros dedos con fuerza para volver a dejarle en el suelo, ahora con las caderas bastante levantadas para embestirle un par de veces más. Sus últimos gemidos son los más intensos antes de correrse, admito que los míos no eran menos. Un par de embestidas después lo hago yo.      

 

            Y después de hacerlo me doy cuenta de que... lo he... hecho...dentro... de él... Rápidamente le miro con la cara totalmente roja. Él también está totalmente rojo. – ¡Y-Y-Y-Yo...! ¡L-Lo-Lo s-s-sien-nt-t-to! ¡Y-Yo n-n-n-no! E-Eh... ¡L-Lo siento! –

            – N-No me ha d-disgustado... – Me quedo mirándole fijamente, tan rojo como lo esta Marco. – ¡N-No me mires así! – Vuelve a taparse la cara con los brazos.

            Dios... Marco... como te quiero... – Tonto. – Sonrío, quitándole un poco las manos, haciendo que me mire. – No te tapes, quiero verte. – No quiero perderme un solo momento de ti. Este sonríe y me abraza, dándome un leve besito en la mejilla.

 

            La noche trascurre bien, sin ningún percance ni ningún titán atacando, como Marco predijo. Tras descansar un poco hablando sobre aquél ahora incómodo sofá decidimos buscar, no sin antes coger nuestra ropa, alguna cómoda cama para pasar el resto de la noche. Si, ahora nos vamos en busca de una cama. La encontramos hasta con algunas gruesas mantas de franela, ni queriendo elegimos una casa mejor. Dejamos la ropa sobre una silla y abrimos las sábanas, metiéndonos en aquella cama doble. Por si lo dudáis, seguimos desnudos.

 

            Marco, sonriente y aún un poco sonrojado, se tapa hasta la nariz. – Tal vez deberíamos habernos puesto al menos la camisa, hoy hace bastante frío. –

            – ¿La quieres? – Antes de taparme por completo vuelvo a sacar las piernas y ponerme de pié. Noto como esconde la cara rápidamente bajo las sábanas. – Marco, acabamos de estar desnudos uno delante de otro. –

            – Y-Ya... p-pero aún así... – Me dan ganas de pegarle un abrazo que le destroce las costillas. Que podidamente mono es, y cada vez parece que lo es más. – M-Me da... vergüenza... –

            En ese momento le tiro su camisa a donde se supone que tiene la cabeza. – No seas tonto. – Digo mientras sonrío. – Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello ¿No? –

            Oh dios mío, creo que puedo ver su sonrojo a través de las sábanas. Saca un poco los ojos y una mano, cogiendo la camisa. – A-Algún día... –

            – A si que sí que habrá otro día como este. ~ – Sonrío bastante más ladinamente, comenzando a abotonarme la camisa.

            Este de irgue rápidamente, totalmente rojo con la camisa fuertemente agarrada entre sus dedos. – ¡E-Eso has insinuado! –

            Termino de abrocharla y me acerco a la cama, poniendo una rodilla sobre ella para besarle la frente. – ¿Los habrá? –

            Me mira a los ojos mientras se pone y abotona la camisa. – C-Claro... – Ay, que carita de perrito tiene ahora.

 

            Sonrío ahora más dulcemente antes de darle un pico y meterme en la cama. Nada más entrar noto el cuerpo de Marco pegado al mío, dándome el calor que suele faltarme y que a él le sobra. Paso un brazo por su cadera, apoyándolo en ella para pasar ahora el otro bajo mi cuello, él tiene las suyas apoyadas, una en mi costado y la otra, de nuevo, sobre mi corazón.

           

            Buenas noches, Jean. – Susurra, cerrando los ojos antes de apoyar la frente en mi pecho, cerca del cuello.

 

            Aprovecho aquella posición suya para apoyar suavemente mi barbilla en su cabeza. – **_Gute nacht, liebe._** –

 

                                                                       ***

           

            La mañana siguiente me despierto con los rayos de luz traspasando las finas cortinas, inundando la habitación con un suave color anaranjado. Está amaneciendo, por lo que nos titanes empezarán a despertarse pronto, si no queremos que nos pillen deberíamos irnos ya. Me irgo un poco y me pongo boca arriba para mirar a Marco, está hecho un ovillo pegado a mí, no se si lo habré mencionado ya, pero es la cosa más puñeteramente mona del mundo. Está tan relajado, tranquilo y calmado que me da hasta pena despertarle y no poder seguir mirándole así.

 

            – Hey, Marco. –Susurro suavemente. – Despierta, tenemos que irnos. –

            Los soniditos que acaba de soltar, en plan gruñiditos, indican que aún está medio dormido. – ¿Ya...? – Dice con la típica voz esta que tienes nada más despertarte.

            Le acaricio lentamente el pelo. – Sí, no podemos arriesgarnos a que venga algún titán. –

            – Hgnn... – Se irgue mientras se estira. – Vaaaaale. – Bosteza después de aquello, pegándome el bostezo después.

 

            Nos levantamos y buscamos por la habitación el resto de la ropa, Marco vuelve a sonrojarse al percatarse de que seguimos solamente con las camisas, admito que yo tampoco lo recordaba. Cuando terminamos de vestirnos y ponerlos los equipos vamos a la cocina, tal vez tengamos suerte y haya comida... ya, claro.

 

            – Meh... no hay nada... – Cierro bruscamente la nevera y me giro hacia Marco. – Creo que hoy nos perdemos el desayuno. –

– Eso parece. – Sonríe mientras suspira. – ¿Qué... hacemos ahora? –

            – No se... deberíamos volver a los muros... pero no se si te volverán a meter en la jaula esa... y no lo voy a permitir. –

Sonríe y se acerca a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias. –

            – Idiota... no des las gracias por todo... – Miro la cabeza algo sonrojado para la derecha antes de que él cogiera mi mano y tirara de ella para salir juntos de aquella casa.

 

            Salimos de aquella casa y seguidamente entrelazamos nuestros dedos fuertemente, se gusta sentir ese calor tan característico de Marco. Pero tuvimos que separarlas al instante cuando vimos a un titán medio encajado en hueco del muro, casi ya estaba dentro.

 

            – Mierda, con lo bien que había empezado el día. – Saco las espadas poco a poco. – Y encima solo me quedan estas hojas. –

            Sonriente me pone un par de ellas en los equipos. – Yo tengo todas aún, seguro que las utilizas más que yo. –

            Medio suspiro medio gruño mientras saca sus espadas. – Siempre tan buenazo... –

 

            Esperamos a que el titán salga y se acerque a nosotros, derribándolo y matándolo sin ningún problema. Ahora toca salir de allí, expuestos de nuevo al gran bosque de los titanes. Nos encontramos a un par de ellos aún adormilados, esos son fáciles de matar. Después de unos diez minutos recorriendo el bosque sin muchas más incidencias salimos de él.

 

            – Tengo que arreglar este gancho, no va del todo bien. – Señalo uno de ellos. – Y tal vez deberías curarme de nuevo la herida... vuelve a dolerme. –

            – Por supuesto. – Sonríe antes de mirar hacia delante y ver a unas cuantas personas a caballo venir hacia nosotros. Por ahora solo reconozco a Hanji, Christa e Ymir.

            – ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¿Estáis bien? – Dice Christa ya casi a nuestro lado. – Veníamos a buscaros.

– Oh, si, estamos bien, pudimos pasar la noche sin problema. –

            – Subiros rápido a los caballos si no queréis que vengan más titanes. – Dice ahora Ymir antes de señalar con la mirada hacia dentro del bosque, vienen unos cuantos titanes, tenemos suerte y son de los lentos.

 

            Rápidos nos subimos a los caballos, yo con Ymir y Marco con Christa, las cuales comienzan a cabalgar rápidamente. Aún que de lo que sí que me estoy dando cuenta es que Ymir intenta siempre quedarse a una distancia de christa, como si no quisiera que se alejara.

 

– Ehh, Christa. – Comienza Marco. – ¿No te importa llevarme...? –

            La chica se queda algo sorprendida por aquella pregunta. – No, claro que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

– Bueno... creía... que todos tendríais miedo de mí... –

            – Marco, no seas tonto. – Sonríe antes de girarse un poco para poder mirarle. – Nadie tiene ni va a tener miedo de ti, no te preocupes por eso. – Le sonríe ahora la chica, por lo que Marco le responde con otra cálida sonrisa.

 

            Oh dios mío, es como estar escuchando una conversación entre dos putos y puros ángeles, y por la cara que tiene Ymir creo que piensa lo mismo, espero que se esté fijando en Christa y no en MI Marco. Y en poco estamos ya dentro, Marco y yo suspiramos nada más traspasar aquellos muros que resguardaban el Cuartel General de Investigación.

           

            – Hey, Marco, ven. – Sonríe Hanji antes de acercarse a él.

            – No le vas a volver a meter de nuevo en la jaula esa. – Le digo bastante serio justo después de bajar del caballo.

– Jean, no tienen que... – No le dejo acabar mientras baja del caballo junto con Christa.

– Marco, no voy a permitir, no eres ninguna amenaza, eres el de siempre. –

– P-Pero... –

– ¿Pero que? –

– Lo que pasó en el bosque... –

– ¡Deja de recordar esa estupidez de una vez! –

            – Hey, chicos. – Nos llama ahora Hanji más tranquila. – Iba a decir que no le meteremos de nuevo allí, vamos a volver a los muros, el titán colosal volvió a aparecer. – Hala, venga más trabajo. – Y nos gustaría que utilizaras tu otra forma para que nos ayudaras con los titanes que han conseguido pasar. –

           

            Rápidamente miro hacia Marco, se ha puesto verdaderamente nervioso. – ¿M-Mi otra...? – Traga saliva. – A-Aún no he aprendido a controlarlo... –

            – No tienes por que hacerlo si no quieres... – Sigo mirándole.

            – ¡Confiamos a ti! ~ – Nos trae dos caballos. – ¡Seguro que puedes! – Se sube en el suyo y se pone a la salida de aquel lugar.

– ¿Vas a hacerlo? – Me subo en uno de ellos, mirándole preocupado.

– No lo se... pero... si confían en mí... lo haré. –

– Piensa en ti, no en los demás. –

 

            Salimos del Cuartel, rumbo a las murallas, y efectivamente, algunos titanes habían vuelto a colarse. Entramos tan rápido como ponemos para ver todos aquellos titanes revoloteando por allí. Nada más entrar, Jaeger se convierte en uno de ellos y comienza a derribarlos uno tras otro, en cambio Marco sigue derribándolos con sus espadas sin separarse mucho de mí, la verdad , que esté cerca me tranquiliza un poco. Pero, como siempre las cosas se tuercen. Después de estar, más o menos, un cuarto de hora sin parar con aquellos titanes aparece Mikasa.

 

            – ¡Marco! – Parece nerviosa, poco típico en ella. – ¡Tienes que convertirte en titán! ¡Ahora! –

– ¿P-Por...? –

– ¡¡Ahora!! –

– ¡Mikasa! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –

            – ¡Eren no puede solo con ellos! ¡Le están destrozando! – Ni convertido en titán... – ¡Necesita tu ayuda! – Se agarra a su camisa, tirando de ella desesperada. – ¡Marco! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdale! –

            Un pequeño silencio incómodo nos inunda. – D-De acuerdo... –

– ¡P-Pero Marco! –

 

            Aparta a Mikasa y avanza hasta donde se encuentra Eren, y claro, Mikasa y yo le seguimos, ella preocupada por Eren y yo por Marco. Y le perdemos de vista un segundo.

 

– ¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡¿Dónde mierda se ha metido?! –

– ¡Por aquí! – Gira a la derecha, y la sigo.

 

            Unos minutos después llegamos donde se suponía que está Eren, y si está, sentado regenerándose en el suelo mientras Marco acaba con los últimos titanes. Mikasa baja asta donde está Eren, sacándole del titán, sin embargo yo estoy aún en el tejado de una de las casas observando como Marco acaba con el último titán y gira fieramente la caja hacia mí. Mierda, mierda, mierda, otra vez no.

 

            – ¡Se que puedes controlarte! ¡Confío en ti! – Rápidamente lleva una mano hacia mí. No intenta aplastarme, si no que la tiende justo frente a mi.

            Le miro ahora algo sorprendido. – Vamos, Jean. – Una ronca y grave voz surge del titán. Por fin lo ha logrado, por fin a sigo capaz de controlar aquella bestia a su total antojo. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

 

            Me subo en aquella mano, la cual me lleva hasta su hombro, me cojo fuerte de su pelo y me aseguro de que ninguno de esos asquerosos ni le consigan rozar la nuca. Ya acabada la lucha vuelve a su forma humana, pero no antes sin sellar el agujero que  había hecho aquel titán. No parece tan cansado como las otras veces, es más, parece feliz. Nos quedamos ahora subidos en el muro, observando como algunos de los titanes intentaban pasar. Lo siento, pero hasta nuevo no volveréis por aquí ~ Veo como Marco viene rápidamente hacia mí.

 

            – ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡He conseguido controlarle! – Sonríe mientras se lanza a abrazarme.

– ¿Ves como podías hacerlo? – Sonrío yo también antes de abrazarle.

            Se separa un poco y me mira a los ojos. – Gracias por confiar en mí todo este tiempo. –

            – No hay de qué. – Sonrío y veo como se gira hacia fuera de los muros, cogiendo seguidamente aire con los brazos abiertos.

– Ahora sí me siento libre. –

 

            Los días siguientes trascurren con normalidad, sin ningún incidente más, creo que lo peor es mover, de nuevo, los cadáveres, y a Marco aún no le han asignado ninguna tropa, por lo que cabe la posibilidad de no volver a verle.

 

            Días después de aquello, una semana concretamente, nos asignan nuevos cuartos, estos ahora son dobles. Comienzan a decir los grupos, Reiner y Bertholdt, Ymir y Christa... van quedando menos, y menos, y menos, hasta que me quedo solo. Por si no lo habéis pillado, me toca dormir solo. Avanzo hasta la habitación con una pequeña bolsa, la verdad es que no necesito más, y al abrir la puerta me encentro con una sorpresa, allí está Marco, con el uniforme de la Legión de reconocimiento.

 

            – Hey Jean, parece que vamos a compartir habitación. – Sonríe antes de abrir la bolsa con sus cosas.

            Rápidamente cierro la puerta y dejo bruscamente la bolsa en el suelo para coger su cara y estamparle un buen beso en la boca. – Capullo, no vuelvas a desaparecer así. – Le digo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

            Él me responde con otra. – No lo haré, ya no. –

 

            Y volvemos a besarnos, esta vez mucho más dulcemente, pegamos lentamente nuestros cuerpos, olvidando todo el mundo que nos rodeaba. Hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abre.

 

            – ¡Sí! ¡Seguro que esta es nuest...! – La voz de Jaeger hizo que nos separáramos de golpe, totalmente rojos.

–        ¡N-NO ES LO QUE PARECE! –         

            – T-Tenías razón... e-es la otra... – Cierra lentamente la puerta. – Os dejo que sigáis... –

            – ¡¡JAEGER!! – Grito ahora poniéndome más rojo. De mientras Marco suelta una risa nerviosa. – ¡¿Y TU DE QUE TE RÍES?! –

– N-No lo se... pfhh... –

            – ¡CALLATE! – Sige can la risa floja. – ¡¿QUIERES REIR?! ¡PUES TOMA RISAS! –

            Comienzo a hacerle cosquillas, haciéndola reír más. – ¡P-Para! ¡Espera! – Dice mientras ríe.

 

            Al final el día acabó bien, bueno, acabó perfecto. Como era nuestro día libre le pude conocer más afondo, conocer cosas que nadie más sabía, como si fuera la primera vez.


End file.
